


千丝万缕

by Cipher



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipher/pseuds/Cipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>题目：Threads 千丝万缕<br/>作者：abriata<br/>分级：R<br/>配对：EM<br/>原文链接：http://abriata.livejournal.com/33886.html<br/>译者：Cipher<br/>授权：已获得</p>
            </blockquote>





	千丝万缕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Threads](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/162101) by abriata. 



序幕

 

“我不懂你为什么要待在纽约，”Mark告诉Eduardo。“你不需要在那里，你需要在这里。”

 

Sean不停地在水池边发出令人厌恶的哼哼声。Dustin眼中带着疲倦正要去睡觉，他对着Eduardo鼓励性地笑了笑。

 

Eduardo闭上眼睛。“Mark……”

 

听起来不像是马上会同意的样子。“纽约没有 **任何东西** ，”Mark说。“有的只是广告商而已，而我们还不能做广告。我们需要投资商。他们在这边，你应该在这边。”

 

“纽约有实习，”Eduardo咬着牙说道，再一次地睁开他的眼睛。“有我需要的实习。”

 

Mark拉长了脸。Sean端着一整壶咖啡和一个咖啡杯走过来，说：“啊，你需要钱？”

 

“不，”Eduardo的声音紧绷。“听着，Mark……”

 

“也许他追求的是工作经验，”Sean转身面向Mark若有所思地说道。“没准他说的有道理。毕竟，他没有实际工作……”

 

“Sean，”Mark打断他的话。Eduardo重新变得冰冷吓人起来，一副想杀人的样子。“Wardo，你 **不需要** 实习。你大可以来……”

 

“你不应该小看经验的重要性，”Sean说。“如果你本身没有直觉，你就得要学习……”

 

“他 **不需要** ……”Mark说道，声音大到掩盖了Sean的话。

 

Eduardo打断他们两人，说道：“我需要工作签证。”

 

Mark闭上了嘴。他和Sean一齐瞪着Eduardo。“如果我不想回巴西，”Eduardo轻轻地重复道，一边说一边专注地看着Mark，“我需要一个工作拿到工作签证。”

 

本来用拳头支着下巴昏昏欲睡的Dustin睁大了眼睛，说：“哇，我去。”

 

他们转移到客厅里。Dustin拒绝让他们继续讨论，坚持先撵走实习生和先免提拨通Chris的电话。至少是拒绝让他们讨论他们要“ **怎么做** ”。任何力量也阻止不了Sean集中他的全部注意力在Eduardo身上，逼问他的整个人生。他为自己的无知感到气愤，于是一直纠缠着Eduardo不放。Eduardo僵硬地坐在沙发上，直直地看着前方，不搭理他。Mark尽全力替他回答问题。

 

Dustin打了三次Chris才接起来。Chris一言不发，直到Dustin几乎一字不差地重复了Eduardo说的话（差点让Mark刮目相看）。之后Chris说：“但是除非你有一家公司来当你的资助人，实习工作实际上是保证不了你会拿到工作签证的。”

“对，”Eduardo有些沮丧地承认。

 

“所以你离被遣返回国没有多远了，”Sean惊叹地说道。“我从没想到你会这么有意思。”

 

“闭嘴，”Mark又说了一遍，不小心说得比他打算的更加尖锐。Sean挑着眉毛看他。“他不会被遣返回国。”

 

“学生签证呢？”Chris问。“为什么不拿学生签证？”

 

Eduardo迟疑了下。“情况比较复杂。”

 

“你确实被哈佛录取了吧？”Sean嘲弄道。Eduardo嘲弄了回去。

 

“难道不能入籍么？”Dustin问道。“你从小就在这里了对不对？为什么还没成为美国公民？”

 

“那件事也没有那么简单，”Eduardo叹着气说。他无力地靠到沙发上，用手抹了把脸。“对不起，”他的声音闷闷的。

 

“没关系，”Mark说道，这句话惊到了每个人。Eduardo盯着他。“没事的，”Mark说。

 

Sean嗤笑了声。“没错，如果你不在意有个远在巴西的CFO给你工作的话。之前你还嫌纽约远呢。”

 

Eduardo立即瑟缩了一下。Mark看都没有看，回手给了Sean一下，后者大叫着躲开。“Wardo，”Mark说道。“没事的。你须要做的不过是结婚而已。”

 

Eduardo看起来一点没有被安慰到。他甚至比之前还要惊慌。“我需要做的 **不过** 是？”他说。

 

“Mark，”Chris厉声说道，他的声音在话筒里带着嘶哑。Dustin抬起眉头。

 

“我这就着手去办，”Eduardo拉着脸说。

 

“不用的，搞什么啊，我们给你弄个假证不就完了，”Sean说。也许他还有话说，只不过Eduardo一副被吓坏的样子，Chris大叫：“想都别想！”

 

“别这么蠢好不好，”Mark说：“他会跟我结婚的。”

 

第一章

 

_五年以后_

“靠一下边，”Eduardo嘟囔道，髋部挤着Mark的侧面，伸手去够一个咖啡杯。Mark一手抓起他的碟子一手抓住烤面包机里跳出的果酱馅饼，往旁边挪了挪。他坐在厨房的桌边，背对着窗户，一只脚折在屁股底下。Eduardo做好面包圈，坐进Mark对面自己的椅子里，朝他笑了笑，然后拿起手机读电子邮件。Mark目光涣散地盯着冰箱门。他好困。他睡得太晚——Eduardo本来在自己上床睡觉之前已经告诫他不要熬夜，当时Mark一心打算听话地点头答应，然后还是一不小心熬到凌晨五点。

 

“来，”Eduardo说道，没有从手机上抬头。他把他的杯子推过来。“喝了这杯咖啡。我知道你恨咖啡，不过由于我们已经没了红牛，我不想你在去公司的路上睡着。”

 

Mark做出痛苦的表情，但还是拿了起来。至少Eduardo喝咖啡会放半杯白糖。如果Mark忽略气味，味道几乎跟红牛没差。

 

Eduardo快速地吃完，起身把他的盘子放进洗碗机。他也拿起了Mark的盘子，因为Mark不知不觉早已吃完了他的果酱馅饼。看来他低估了自己的疲惫程度。

 

“上楼换衣服去，那样你就清醒了，”Eduardo说道。“我得走了。”

 

他已经穿戴整齐。每个早晨他会在下楼吃早饭前就洗澡穿好衣服。事实上今天他晚了，平时他都是8点之前就起床出门的，所以他会5、6点回家。Mark有时候直到10、11点才会出门，然后他会一直工作到晚上10点或者11点。但是从来没有超过11点，因为不管他愿不愿意，11点的时候，Eduardo会亲自来把他拽走。只因为，有一次，Mark不小心在车子里睡着了，结果在停车场睡了一整夜。

 

“Mark，”Eduardo说着绕过桌子走到Mark身边。他的一只胳膊搂住Mark的肩膀，弯下腰，亲了亲Mark的鬓角。“我今天有跟律师的那个会，所以大概午饭以后才能到公司。我会路过检查你。”

 

“我没事的，”Mark抱怨地说。

 

Eduardo退到一边，抓起台子上的钥匙。“我要确定你没有趴在键盘上睡着，”他说。

 

“拜，”当Eduardo从厨房离开，Mark说。

 

“再见，”Eduardo说。Mark能听见大门打开和Eduardo的车解锁的声音。“待会儿见。”

 

大门带着一声清脆的咔哒声关上了，Mark打了个哈欠，把Eduardo那杯恶心的咖啡最后几口喝掉，然后把脑袋贴在桌子上。他好累。

 

——

 

Chris已经在公司了，因为他跟Eduardo一样：早来，早走，喜欢假装他有一个正常人的生活。Dustin还没来，因为他就像Mark，但是没有Eduardo来监督他按时按点。

 

Mark发挥了拥有一个拿他钱听他话的助理的优势，派她出去买4提红牛。助理小心地打量他，直到Mark咬了咬牙，坦白是他们家里断货了。

红牛花了半个小时才到。曾经有一段时间他们会在自动贩售机里备着这东西，直到太多的员工身体一齐垮掉，Chris迫于压力，把任何效力大于苏打水和果汁的东西清出了自动贩售机。

 

与此同时，Mark坐下来，把过去几天发过来的代码调了出来。他需要批准这些代码，而其中某个功能他仍然不确定到底要不要实行。但是他已经向开发团队做出妥协，答应他们至少等到代码运行起来再进行决策。

 

过了一会儿，Dustin来了，表面是说早上好，实际上是来偷Mark的红牛。如果他不是正好坐在盒子的前面，说了两分钟的废话，然后堂而皇之地在身后攥着两个罐子走出去，他可以掩饰地更好一点。不过Mark不打算挑明。Dustin总是偷他的东西，现在再说没有任何意义。

 

Chris一整天都在Mark身边不停经过，时不时跟他摆摆手。不过在他下一次经过的时候，他点了点Mark的肩膀，靠在了桌子角上。

 

“嗯，”Mark说。

 

“我需要在午餐的时候跟你和Eduardo说件事，”Chris说。“你们会在公司么？或者我要去别的什么地方跟你们汇合？”

 

“他会从律师那边儿回来的，”Mark说。“如果你想让他带吃的就给他发短信。”

 

“我们的食堂十分合格，”Chris挖苦道。“不过谢谢。”

 

“我们总是在这里吃饭，”Mark说，“真不知道你为什么每次找我们谈话总是要提前打招呼。”

 

“因为我不想你们趁着午休偷偷溜出去，跑到某个旮旯来一发。”Chris说。“至少不要在我需要跟你们谈话的日子里”

 

“是啊，真好笑，”Mark说，随后Chris回去做他一分钟之前在做的事。Mark不知道为什么在五年后的今天每个人还是热衷于开他结婚的玩笑。开头那几个月，好，无可厚非。Mark和Eduardo结婚了，性生活如何，打算收养孩子不？那些不过是他们需要付出的代价，而且Mark甚至不太在意（当时Facebook有那么多事情，大多数的时候他连意识都没意识到）。一个最大的新兴网站的两个创建者由搭档变成伴侣的一切后果都由Chris和Eduardo来处理，Mark真的只须应付Dustin和Sean蹩脚的幽默感而已。

 

五年过去了，可是依旧隔三差五地还是有人拿出来故作有趣地调侃。随着时间的流逝，Mark开始越来越讨厌这些笑话，尽管他不清楚原因。他归咎于这些笑话无新意的重复性。

 

过了好一会儿，Eduardo出现了。他把一个墨西哥卷放在Mark的肘边，拉来一把空椅子坐到他身边。这意味着最终会有两倍的生菜叶渣掉在他的键盘上，但是他已经习惯了。

 

“嘿，”Eduardo说。“到目前为止，律师对一切都很满意。这说明不了什么问题，但是他们需要更多时间进一步检查合同。”

 

“好，”Mark说。他扔掉一个空罐子又打开另一罐。当他看过去，只见Eduardo焦距模糊地看着他的墨西哥卷。“咋啦？”Mark说。

 

“呃？”Eduardo说，猛地抬起头。

 

“有什么事么？”Mark说。

 

“哦，”Eduardo说。“没事，只是有件事须要告诉你。”

 

“嗯？”Mark说。“什么事？”

 

“呃，”Eduardo将椅子拉近了一些。他把肘部支在桌子边上，认真地看着Mark。

 

“如果这事儿需要很久，我应该该告诉你Chris会在中午之前来跟你谈些事情，”Mark说。

 

“我？”Eduardo说。

 

“他说的是我们，”Mark说着翻了个白眼。

 

Eduardo微笑了下。

 

Chris总是说要跟他们两个人谈事情，但是他实际需要的是Mark的签字或者需要Mark在场，并且真的想听听Eduardo的意见。Mark曾有一段时间对此事感到反感，直到有一天他不得不承认Eduardo在Chris向他征求意见的事情上给出的建议的确比Mark的想法更加有价值，所以Chris的做法是对的。但是尽管如此，Mark还是对要求他出席这点感到厌烦（Eduardo伪造他签名好多年了好不好）。要不是Chris对轻微的诈骗行为有种诡异的反感，Mark根本没有必要在场。

 

Chris到达的时候带来了寿司作为午饭。Eduardo立即征用了一些。他有良心一副抱歉的样子看着Chris却没有良心安分地吃自己的食物。Chris淡淡地一笑，然后从午餐袋子里取出另一盒寿司。Mark拿走了Eduardo剩下的半个墨西哥卷。

 

“好了，”Chris说，随即开始解释他接到的对于HR部门里一小群人的投诉。Mark马上开始溜号，敲打着键盘解除电脑的休眠状态。每隔一小会儿，如果需要他仔细听某段内容的时候，Eduardo就会碰碰他的腿，所以Mark在检查某个总是崩溃的正式应用程序的错误报告期间，依然掌握了整件事的要点。

 

几乎花了半小时Chris才讨论完HR的问题，然后他递过来一叠纸。显然Eduardo说的每句话都跟他自己的意见不谋而合，他只需要Mark和Eduardo的签名。

 

因为，尽管Eduardo、Chris和Dustin手中握有强大的权力，公司解雇谁还是Mark说的算，特别对象是几个副总裁的时候。之所以告诉Eduardo是因为他会留意所有Mark可能需要了解的事情，而且他还要打理相关的书面工作，比如Mark至今不能理解的遣散费。对此Eduardo已经进行过多次解释，如今每当Mark质问着为什么他们雇人的时候要保证如果那些人工作起来一无是处也会付给他们6个月工资的时候，Eduardo只会翻个白眼了事。

 

之后Dustin晃荡着过来，偷走了Chris剩余的寿司，然后挑战Mark吃掉Eduardo剩下的芥末，而Mark吃了，因为他可以马上去喝他的红牛，而且他依然喜欢时不时让Dustin发出那样的笑声。Chris和Eduardo作呕的样子是额外的奖励。

 

“都走开，”Mark终于说道，因为Chris又开始一副忙碌的样子，Eduardo已经有十分钟无所事事（这是他在 **上班时** 不做事的极限时间），而且Mark想让Dustin跟着他们一起走掉。

 

“好的好的，”Dustin说着做出投降状，然后他又偷了两罐Mark的红牛。

 

“他千万别把那些都喝掉，”Chris看着他的背影说道。“他的心脏会爆掉。”

 

“那不过是传说而已，”Mark说。

 

“即使不是他也会没事的，”Eduardo说。

 

“我最近在尽量减少摄入咖啡因，”Chris说。“Sean根本不喝咖啡因饮料。”

 

Mark翻了个白眼。“是的，你告诉过我们。”

 

Chris一副占据道德制高点的样子。“你现在可能觉得我的话难听，但是照你这种喝法，等你四十岁的时候就会得溃疡。”

 

“很多人不喝咖啡因也会在四十岁的时候得溃疡，”Mark说。

 

“那就三十岁，”Chris说，一副不想妥协的样子。

 

“噢，算了吧，照他缺觉的状态，活到三十岁都算走运的，”Eduardo说。

 

“谢谢，你的话非常有帮助，”Mark说道。

 

Eduardo露出大大的笑容，把他俩的膝盖贴在一起。

 

Chris站起来。“Wardo，我会把剩下的文件送到你的办公室。”

 

“好，”Eduardo说。

 

“啊，差点忘了，”Chris突然站住脚又回头看着他们说。“Dustin本来应该告诉你们，但是我想他忘了。Sean回来了。他想叫我们出去吃晚饭。”

 

Mark皱起眉头。“他们为什么不给我短信？”

 

“大概他以为你还在生他的气，”Chris说。

 

“大概，还是就是这么想的？”Eduardo干巴巴地说。

 

“就是，”Chris说。“他发短信问我Mark是不是还在生气。”

 

“他已经从戒毒所出院了，假释期也过了，我干嘛还生气？”Mark说道。

 

“大多数人都会的，”Eduardo。“要不是一遇到Sean你的例外条款就有一公里长，你也会的。”

 

Eduardo还在生气，但那不是新鲜事了。对于Sean，Eduardo的缺省设定就是生气。Mark不生气。他也不是为Sean开特例，他不过是对Sean所作所为有个比较实际的期待度，而且因为他的本性而惩罚他也没什么意义。他的本性曾经提供了很大的帮助。

 

“这么说我们跟他吃晚饭，”Mark说。“我们所有人？”

 

“至少是你和Dustin，”Chris说。“我差不多会去的，只要我能带上Sean的话。他们应该见一见。”

 

“我肯定他们会非常享受的，”Eduardo说。

 

“不过Dustin转发给我的邮件里也邀请了你的老婆，”Chris继续说道。

 

又一个关于结婚的玩笑。Mark皱起眉头。

 

“他还把我叫做Mark的老婆？”Eduardo说。

 

“有些事永远不会改变，”Chris说。他从桌边退开一步，显然是想早点结束这场谈话。

 

“混蛋，”Eduardo说。

 

“有些事永远不会改变，”Mark重复道，一边对Chris点头表示赞同。Chris嘴角抽了抽。

 

Eduardo轻轻地抽了下Mark的膝盖。“对，永远不会改变，只要他还表现得像个混蛋，我就会一直把当他混蛋。”

 

“我不懂你为什么不高兴，”Mark说。“你明明就是我的老婆。”

 

“如果你俩说完了，”Chris说道，恐怕是拯救了Mark下个星期的理智（Sean人都不在场还能让他陷入这种境地的本事真是令人惊叹，是的，Mark永远会把这种事怪在Sean头上），他对着他们两人摇着头。“下班的时候告诉我一声，我好确定人数订桌子。”

 

“我不去，”Eduardo说。“正好我有事。”

 

Mark看着他。Eduardo看起来是在说实话，不过他竟然有Mark不参与也不知情的计划是很不寻常的事。

 

“OK，”Chris说。“Mark你呢？”

 

“好的，我去，”Mark说，然后当Chris离开的时候，他问Eduardo。“你要做什么？”

 

“呃，现在我得走了，”Eduardo说。“今晚我再跟你说好么？”

 

“好吧，”Mark说。

 

Eduardo倾身亲了亲他的头顶。“祝你今天剩下的时间过得愉快，亲爱的，”他惹人厌地说道。Mark打了他一下。“别跟我使脾气，”Eduardo优雅地躲开他的攻击，坏笑着说道。“是你先起的头。”

 

“Sean起的头，”Mark嘟囔着，但是Eduardo只是哼了声，然后继续往前走。

 

——

 

他们约的地方是市中心一家潮得一塌糊涂的餐馆，新开张，光芒闪耀，跟Sean绝配。

 

Chris提前了一点下班去接他的Sean，但是他们还是比Mark和Dustin先到。甚至Dustin都比Mark先到，虽然他不过是早了五分钟离开大楼。

 

有那么一瞬间气氛眼看着要朝尴尬的方向而去，接着Mark想起这不是别人，这是Sean。“嘿，”他说，然后Sean把他拽过去来了个死紧的拥抱。

 

“嘿，”Sean招呼回去，然后，“你的配偶还好吧？”

 

“好，”Mark说。“他今晚有事。”

 

“肯定的，”Sean说。

 

“他真的有事，”Mark皱着眉头说。他一直忍着没有黑进Eduardo的GPS去看他今晚在哪。Eduardo有事不跟他讲的情况鲜有发生，而Mark向来处理不好自己的好奇心。他不是个有耐心的人。

 

“你俩还好吧？”Sean问。

 

“是的，”Mark说。“我刚说过我俩很好。”

 

“不，我的意思是……好吧，那就好，”Sean说。“话说你对Chris的那位到底是怎么看的？Dustin似乎挺喜欢他。”

 

“他人不错，”Mark说，因为他的看法就到此为止。他人不错，他让Chris快乐，Dustin和Eduardo都喜欢他，这就代表着他肯定是个好人。那两个人不可能同时看错。而且Mark的妈妈过来看他的时候，她向他们送出了祝福（甚至是好几次，没有一次是必要的）。所以Mark下定结论自己喜欢Sean。

 

当然，他更喜欢自己的Sean，不过那是意料之中的。“你好吗？”他问。

 

“想都别想，”Sean说。“嘘寒问暖你是做不好的，只会让大家都难受。让我们先来找个桌子坐下哈？”

 

剩下的夜晚在Sean响亮的嗓音、响亮的故事以及响亮的个性中一晃过去了。Chris的Sean看起来挺喜欢他，这点很好。如果他没有，Mark不会幻想着他们以后还能说服Chris跟他们一起出来。

 

他们发现Sean原来不能多喝酒，因为所谓戒毒就是要戒 **所有** 的毒，不过这没有阻止Sean请他们所有人喝酒，用一种Mark已经疏于反抗的坚持往Mark的手里不停地塞酒杯。等餐后甜点上来的时候（这是跟Sean吃饭的又一特点，而Mark甚至都不喜欢甜点），Mark正捧着半满的杯子打呵欠准备求饶。

 

“我想我们该送你回家了，”仿佛几秒钟后Sean这样说道。“趁着你还没有在桌上睡着，否则夫人会把我们两人都宰了。”

 

“他只会宰了你，”Mark带着惺忪的睡眼说，任由自己被拽进Sean的车。

 

“Chris和他的夫人说他们过会儿会把你的车开到你家，”Sean在路上说，Mark听了点点头，任凭脑袋重重地磕在车窗上。

 

“我很高兴你回来了，”他说。

 

伴随着Sean几句装模作样的让他安睡的起哄，他被撂到家门口。Sean可能有试图把那几句变成低级的色情双关语，不过Mark没有在听。他走上台阶，发现门是锁着的。他皱起眉头，晃了几下门把才去拍他的口袋。他把钥匙拿出来，然后又费劲地插进钥匙孔。门开了，门后出现了一个昏昏欲睡的Eduardo。

 

在他的身后，Mark果不其然地看见那一堆Eduardo总是用来把自己安顿在沙发上的三到六条毛毯，因为他们住在加州，Mark喜欢把空调定在华氏72度，而Eduardo凡是低于80度的温度就会觉得冷。记得车上的时间显示已经将近凌晨2点钟了。Mark皱起眉头。“你在等我么？”

 

“是的，”Eduardo说。“我有事要跟你说，还记得么？”

 

“唔，”Mark表示赞同地说道，接着身体前倾把脸压到Eduardo的肩膀上这样Eduardo就看不到他打呵欠了。“关于什么的？”

 

Eduardo的一只手轻轻地放到Mark的脖子上，当Mark没有推开他，他的手向上滑了一点，然后握紧。“可以等你没有喝醉的时候再说。”

 

“唔，”Mark又说，然后让Eduardo花了严格来说并不需要的力气拉他进门然后上楼。他把Mark撂倒他那整齐的床上（他们的清洁工周一和周四会来打扫），Mark绕过Eduardo昏暗的脸庞看着天花板。“你应该来的。”

 

“对不起，”Eduardo说。当他下去给Mark脱鞋的时候，他从Mark的视野消失了。“我依然不是他的粉丝。”

 

“我知道，”Mark说。Eduardo又出现了。“你好，”Mark说，说完心想，他可能须要重新估计自己的醉酒程度。

 

Eduardo的脸上出现一个微笑，他的手重新回到Mark的头上，拨开Mark额前一缕头发。“嗨，”他说。“好好躺床上。”

 

Mark坐起来，脱掉帽衫。Eduardo从枕头下翻出被子，然后一只手推着Mark的背部把他送进被里。

 

“明天跟我讲，”Mark说。

 

“好的，”Eduardo说。“晚安。”

 

Mark想要叫Eduardo留下来，在他睡着前跟他说说话，因为有时候Eduardo会那么做的（不过，他得承认，那样要Eduardo也喝醉才进行得最为顺利，而他现在没有），可是Eduardo看起来过于疲惫，而且他正常的睡觉时间要比Mark早。Mark拍了拍他的肩膀，然后翻过身去。他勉强听见Eduardo关上卧室门的声音就睡着了。

 

——

 

第二天早上，Mark起来的时候Eduardo已经走了。他关掉了Mark的闹钟，导致Mark几乎11点才起来。快到中午的时候他进了办公室，这就意味着Eduardo带着沙拉出现的时候他甚至还没有开始工作。

 

Mark做了个苦脸。Eduardo还是把沙拉塞给他。Mark妥协接了过去，因为不管多难吃，送来的沙拉总比站起来自己去买东西要有吸引力。

 

“那个，”Mark说。Eduardo把他们两人的午餐盒都掀开，然后递给Mark一把塑料叉子。

 

“嗯，”Eduardo说。他看起来有点别扭。为了遮掩，他一次塞了太多的生菜进嘴里。

 

“什么事？”Mark问道。他戳着沙拉酱下的那堆胡萝卜，把东西分散开一点点。“你说律师那边没问题的。”

 

“不，这件事跟Facebook没有关系，”Eduardo说。他吞咽了几次，然后放下他的沙拉和叉子，身体倾向Mark的方向。

 

“OK，”Mark缓慢地说，眼睛也眯了起来。

 

Eduardo笑了笑，说：“我是想该到我们离婚的时候了。”

 

Mark茫然地瞪着他。

 

“Mark，”过了会儿Eduardo叫道。他在椅子动了动，他那故作轻松的表情褪去了一些，黯淡成Mark能够跟眼前的情形联系在一起的水平。如果Eduardo毁掉他五年生活的根基还能一边笑着一边做，那会是不公平的。

 

“你要离婚，”Mark问。“为什么？”

 

Eduardo的眉毛开始纠结起来。“我……时间已经足够了。没有理由再……”

 

“像我们过去五年那样保持婚姻关系？而五年已经比你需要的长很多了？”Mark说，接着重复道：“为什么。”他真正想问的是 **为什么是现在？**

“我遇见了某个人，”Eduardo轻声承认。在把Mark的世界撕成碎片的同时，他看起来既得意又有些心虚。

 

Mark点了点头，接着又摇摇头，最后他站起来，一言不发地从Eduardo身边走过。

 

“Mark？”Eduardo说。

 

“我得去……”Mark挥着手说，然后去找Dustin。

 

Dustin很容易找到，他正在跟几个实习生窝在一起策划毫无疑问愚蠢至极的计划。他只做出了最低程度的反抗就让Mark把他拉走了，而当他看清楚Mark的脸，反抗彻底消失了。

 

Mark把他们俩锁进后面一间不常用的办公室里，一道漂亮结实的木质大门将他们与外面的世界隔开，然后他在桌边坐下。过了一会儿，Dustin也坐了下来。

 

Mark说：“Eduardo在跟别人约会，他想要离婚。”这并不是那个消息的确切顺序，不过传达的内容没有什么两样。

 

Dustin开始尖叫，Mark有些释然地向后靠去。嗯，这貌似是他想要表达的情绪。

 

——

 

有些事永远都不会改变，所以当Dustin的小规模精神崩溃结束并且终于相信Mark没有隐瞒任何额外信息的时候，他把Mark从这个房间偷运到Chris的办公室，在那里他可以在绝对私密的条件下要求Chris的全部注意力。

 

Chris对别人把他从工作中拽走并不是很高兴，但是他从Dustin的语气里听到了某种令人信服的东西（八成是他的歇斯底里，Mark一开始还觉得让人欣慰，现在开始觉得烦了），于是他二话不说取消了接下来半小时的日程安排。

 

Chris一给出可以说话的手势，Dustin就一股脑地将Mark跟他说的话和盘托出。Chris眨了眨眼睛，表情冻结了，然后转向Mark，说：“不好意思，发生什么事情了？”

 

Mark皱起眉头。“Eduardo今天过来吃午饭，然后说他想要离婚。我问他为什么，他说他遇见了某个人。”

 

“Eduardo，”Chris用一种极度怀疑的口吻说，“遇见了某个人。”

 

“是的，”Mark说。

 

Chris转向Dustin。“Eduardo，”他说。

 

“我知道！”Dustin说着身体超前扭动着，一副不赞成的样子。

 

“遇见别人，”Chris说。

 

这次Dustin几乎从椅子上掉下来。“我知道！”

 

“不好意思打扰一下，”Mark没好气地说。

 

“抱歉，”Chris说。“这件事有点让人难以相信。要不是你看起来是如此……”说到这里Chris比了比Mark的脸，尽管Mark不确定他是什么意思。“我是不会相信的。”

 

Mark气愤地哼了下。

 

“好了，对不起，”Chris说着从桌子后面绕过来，坐在离Mark最近的桌面上，身体前倾。“你只要告诉我到底发生了什么事。我们会想到办法的。”

 

“我都说了，”Mark皱着眉头说。“他进来……”

 

“我不是问这个，”Chris说。“他为什么要离婚？”

 

Mark咬紧牙齿，但是他知道突发事件带来的震惊会让人变得迟钝。“他说他……”

 

“我是说背后的原因！”Chris焦躁地说道。“这种事不会无缘无故地发生，之前一定有预兆。你们两个吵架了？他最近有没有变得冷淡？我是没注意到，但是……”

 

“我也没有，”Dustin热情地插话，然后在Chris给他的眼神下闭上嘴巴。

 

“我们不一定会注意到。你很难看透，而Eduardo是个好演员。”

 

“很显然，”Mark嘟囔着，感觉有些苦涩，“如果他一直在跟别人约会的话。”他想不出Eduardo能在哪儿找出时间，更不要说有什么地方能让他碰见别人。

 

Chris看他的眼神很像怜悯。“你一定有注意到什么吧？就算你不愿意说，最近到底有没有什么变化？”

 

“没有，”Mark说。

 

“没有吵架？”Chris问。

 

“没有，”Mark说，然后又补了一句，“就是，我们有时候会发生争执。”但是他们已经争执了好多年；那很正常。

 

“那是不是……”Chris尴尬地断了声音。他低下头，看着膝上握紧的双手。

 

“什么？”Mark说。

 

“唔，如果他开始约别人，那他一定是从那些人身上得到了他觉得不会从你身上得到的东西，”Chris说道。他非常仔细地观察着自己的大拇指。

 

Mark茫然地瞪着他。

 

Dustin发出一个粗鲁的声音。“天，看在……Chris是想问你的性生活啦。”

 

Mark对Dustin拉长了脸，当对方举起手表示安抚，Chris说：“这很重要！”Mark脸拉得更长了。

 

“你他妈的，”他说。“现在这种时候你们还拿这个玩笑？”

 

“健康的性生活并非玩笑，”Chris用他最认真的语气说道，而Mark真的以为他不是这种人呢。

 

“没错，Eduardo和我结婚了，快来看我们在做爱啊，这实在太搞笑了，五年之后还是开玩笑的绝佳材料。但是你不觉得我们应该讨论一下Eduardo想要走的这件事？”Mark爆发了。

 

“Mark，”Chris张口说道，然后嘴巴闭上又张开，这样反复了几次。“Mark，我完全是认真的，所以我需要你诚实地回答我：你和Eduardo有在一起睡么？”

 

“没有，”Mark说。“当然没有。”

 

Chris当场泄了气，看起来不可思议的样子。“我，的，天，啊，”他缓缓地吐出这几个字。

 

“我们以为你们睡在一起呢，”Dustin说道，因为Chris还在瞪着天花板。“既然你们已经 **结婚五年了** ”

 

“我们结婚是为了避免他被遣返处境，”Mark说。“你们知道的，你们当时在场的。”除了最亲近的家人和朋友没有多少人知道这件事，因为如果传出去会对Facebook产生不好的影响，但是Chris和Dustin是少数几个知道事情来龙去脉的人之一。

 

“是的，但是我们以为，”Dustin说，“你懂的，日子一长？”

 

Mark看着他。

 

“慢着，你一直没有跟其他人约会，莫非这意味着你长期以来一直在禁欲？”Dustin问道，语气突然变得惊恐起来。“哦，你这个可怜的家伙。”

 

“我们一直忙着搞Facebook，”Mark说着耸了耸肩膀。

 

“不，算我没说，可怜的 **Eduardo** ，”Dustin带着更加沮丧的表情说道。

 

“Eduardo **没事，** ”Mark急了，但是Dustin继续保持一副受伤的神情。“Chris，”Mark抱怨地说。

 

“等等，我正在调整过去四年对你们两个人的认知，”Chris说。

 

“我不明白你们两个干嘛这么吃惊，”Mark说，不过要是现在有人逼问他，他也许会勉强承认那些玩笑现在统统得到解释了。那些不是玩笑（或者至少不全是）。Sean说的大概是玩笑。如果他真的明白什么对他好的话。

 

“你当然不明白了，”Chris说。“另一方面，这意味着离婚更加说得通了。”

 

“怎么可能？”Mark追问着。不管有没有性生活，Eduardo突然一下子因为他在某个地方遇见的某个蠢货就决定改变他们维系得好好的生活方案，这个事实依然没有改变。

 

“他想继续生活下去！”Chris说，然后嘟囔道：“虽然这话听起来不可思议。”

 

“而那样做是没问题的？”Mark说。

 

Dustin发出一个貌似濒死动物的声音，但是Chris没有理睬他，于是Mark也不理他。

 

“是的，”Chris说。“那样会变得正常。八成会更好！”

 

Mark觉得他有权对Chris突然变得无所谓的态度感到气愤。“他想要 **离婚，** ”Mark又说了一遍，很可能说了也白说。Chris的态度已经变得顽固起来。

 

“你们没有真正结婚！”Chris说。Mark确定自己绝对被他们没有圆房他们的合同就无效的暗示给惹恼了。

 

“不，我们结婚了，”他说。

 

“没有，你们没有，”Chris说，声音逐渐变得尖锐起来，“相信我，这个命题我们将来肯定还会仔细地讨论，不过既然你们没有真正结婚，你他妈干嘛还在乎离不离婚？”

 

“我们就不该离婚，”Mark说。“我们干嘛会有离婚这回事？”

 

Chris和Dustin一起默默地瞪着他。Mark瞪回去。

 

“整件事，”Dustin说道，“刚刚变得更加复杂了。”

 

Mark不知道是哪句话让他们终于明白了这点，但是他坚定地点了点头。当Chris和Dustin两人只是悲伤地对他摇摇头作为回应时，他感到些许困惑，不过起码Chris不再跟他争论了。

 

——

 

当天剩下的时间Mark成功地躲避了Eduardo，但是他躲避不了他们住在一个屋檐下的事实。

 

本来这是理所当然的，但是他有些心不在焉，所以当他开车回家然后猛然看见Eduardo的车，他依然吃了一惊。

 

不过当然了，Eduardo总是比他先到家。Chris今天要是没有给Eduardo发过短信或者邮件才怪，因为Mark无法想象自己走掉以后Eduardo不会给Chris和Dustin两人发短信，因为Eduardo向来担心他太多。

 

他一打开大门，Eduardo叫他的名字，声音急促而殷切。Mark感觉到胃里一阵紧缩。

 

“Mark，”Eduardo说。“Mark。”

 

“干嘛？”Mark没好气地应道，因为看起来在他回应之前Eduardo不会停止重复他的名字。

 

“对不起就这么突然地告诉你，”Eduardo说。“我知道你可能会感到惊讶。”他向Mark走过来，最后在若干英尺的距离停下脚步，以便能更好地捕捉Mark做出的每一个反应。

 

Mark耸了耸肩，感觉有点不自在。

 

“我只是想让你知道——”Eduardo说着，身体前倾抓住了Mark手，一边用拇指摩擦他的手背一边用最真挚的目光注视他。“——这件事不是针对你。我没有生气，我也不是因为什么特别原因要离开你或怎么样，我只是觉得到了我们该继续各自的生活的时候了。”

 

Mark不得不撇开脸。他为自己的糟糕反应感到幼稚。“我懂，”他说。这点他以前想都没有想过。

 

“很有可能什么都不会改变，至少在一段时间里是这样，”Eduardo说，当Mark不情愿地回头瞅他一眼时对他鼓励地笑了笑。“我甚至都不打算搬出去。”

 

“OK，”Mark略带勉强地说道，但是当Eduardo把他拉过去来了个单臂拥抱的时候，他没有介意。Mark有些尴尬地拍了拍他的后背，还叹了口气，但是他心口那种下坠感消失了大半。

 

什么都不会改变的。就算他们会离婚又如何？Eduardo甚至都不打算搬出去。这件事不会对他们的生活造成一丁点影响。不管Eduardo现在跟谁约会，他肯定不是特别上心；否则他至少也要提起那些人一两次，而至今Mark还一个字也没有听到。

 

傍晚剩下的时间Eduardo一直坐在书房里，可能是在工作，不过更可能是在试图强迫自己工作到头来却跑到网上看猫和建筑的图片。通常Mark会跟他在一起，坐在另一个书桌旁，或者捧着电脑坐在沙发上，取笑他对着古老城堡发出的惊叹声，或者告诉他说他们不能养猫。今夜，他四处游荡，看他们的房子。

 

自从他们买下这栋房子，这里就一直是他们的家。他们有个联名账户，因为Eduardo负责打理那方面的事，而他们结婚了，这样做是合法的。Eduardo说这样比较方便，Mark也从没在意过，因为他跟自己的钱打交道的范围就止于刷刷借记卡，然后挂帐在信用账单上。他甚至都不确定自己知道密码，更不要说账号。他不知道里面有他们多少钱，只知道他总是有足够的钱来买汽油买食物，还有支付每年一次Eduardo拽他出去买体面的衣物所花费的巨额账单。

 

从Facebook到水电费，Eduardo打理一切跟钱有关的事物。这是他们的房子，但是Mark都不敢肯定房契上是他们的名字。他甚至不——

 

——有太多的事情他不知道，而以前从来没有问题，因为Eduardo在打理一切，因为那是他的活儿。但是现在，如果Eduardo想要离婚，他们将要必须处理这些事情。分割财产，重新确定Facebook的股份，Mark还要不得不去思考他之前从不须要思考的事情。

 

这下Eduardo要欠他欠大发了。

 

——

 

于是他们找来律师起草离婚合同。要干的事儿实际挺多；他们说是无争议离婚却没人相信，每个人都小心翼翼地问Facebook怎么办，他们要如何继续一起工作，而第一个星期Mark就厌倦了被问“你还好吗”这个问题。

 

Eduardo被问的次数没有他频繁。这个事实把Mark得罪了。如果有任何人会为离婚心碎神伤，那个人应该是Eduardo。Mark要淡定多了。

 

“他们问你比较多是因为你并没有看起来很好地接受这件事，”Chris说。

 

这句话简直放屁。Mark明明跟平时一模一样。他知道这点是因为Eduardo每天依然进行同等程度的唠叨才放他出门。要是他有什么异常Eduardo肯定会注意到的。

 

“ **感情白痴和精神压抑** 跟淡定不是一回事，”Dustin加上一句。

 

这句也是屁话。Mark既不是感情白痴也没有精神压抑。

 

“让我猜猜，要是那样Eduardo肯定也会注意到的，”Chris翻着白眼说道，但是他语气中的哀伤跟嘲讽的表情很不协调。

 

事实上，Eduardo确实会的。但是Mark没有说出口。他只是皱起眉头。

 

接下来那个周六Mark达到了爆点。

 

这有一部分是整个星期以来他从职员和商业伙伴那里一直收到的那些忧心忡忡、礼貌而婉转的问题的错。问问题的人还包括他的佣人，只因为星期四那天她进来吸地板的时候他还没有起床于是吸尘器把他吵醒了。他要离婚了，懒散一点有什么不可以。别人把那当成悲伤的表现。

 

他们的佣人绝对就是这么想的。她是一个叫做Luz的中年妇女，当她发现他在9点45这么晚的时刻还没起床的时候，咂了咂舌，然后不带一丝怜悯之情地把他从床上拽了起来。

 

她给他做了早餐（Eduardo要是知道会杀了Mark；Mark喜欢Luz，她经常帮他填饱肚子，但是她的工资只包括当他们的女佣 **不包括还** 当他们的厨师，而Eduardo会坚持认为让她做额外的工作却不付她相应的额外报酬是不对的，而Luz会反过来觉得给她额外工资就是在暗示她被人付了钱才会去履行让Mark没有饿死外加保持他正常作息这些是人都会做的事，她觉得被侮辱了），一边做一边给他讲自己女儿或者大概侄女跟前夫离婚然后她又找到人生第二春或者眼看着“他”又找到人生第二春的复杂而难懂的故事。

 

如果Mark把这个故事如Luz显然希望的那样当做借鉴来看的话，这两个结局对他来说同样没有吸引力。

 

但是这种没必要的、让人窒息的关心来自四面八方。Mark不知道每个人都是怎么知道的。他们还没正式宣布啊。

 

“你们俩结婚的时候我们也没宣布，而大家还是都知道了，”当Mark进行可能是第六次的抱怨时，Chris这样说道。

 

“对，但是只有三十人的公司上下都知道和有几千人的公司上下都知道是有很大区别的，”Mark这样说道，但是Chris没搭理他。

 

周五那天他本来是很高兴离开办公室的，等Eduardo发短信说他到家之后再过一小时就下班回家来着。他本来就不打算大周五的工作到很晚，对不对？

 

Eduardo很清楚Mark的打算，而Mark甚至还回复短信说Eduardo大可继续看他那些女人哭哭啼啼的电视节目。但是他有站起来去转角那里的自动贩售机买吃的，于是听见了有人在谈论他，压低着声音争论离婚意愿是不是双向的，还有法律程序是谁发起的，还有他们的婚姻陷入危机有多久了。他们对于以上所有问题都不能达成共识，但是当其中一个人说没人感到惊讶时，他们都发出了认同的声音。

 

Mark走回了办公室，因为如果他转过那个墙角，他将会认出那些职员并且把他们开除。饥饿和一股缓缓爬上心头的不适感迫使他不到半个小时后就回家了。

 

Mark进门的时候，Eduardo坐了起来，不过他没有像刚开始提出离婚这个议题时强迫他们进行不自在的谈话，而是看起来一副怜悯的样子，并在沙发上给Mark让出了位置，“没错，我也是。不过至少现在我们有两天来逃避。周一大家就会好点的。”

 

Mark没有回答，只是耸了耸肩膀，坐了下来，心里因为Eduardo没有强迫他讨论离婚的事而松了一口气。他一直想要征求Mark关于某些调解人的意见，还给了Mark一些名片，Mark随手就扔掉了。Mark一直没有心情管这些事。

 

半个小时让人精神麻木的电视节目熄灭了他心中大部分的怒火，随后他进到书房里工作。他还没坐稳，他们家的固话就响了。

 

这是挺不寻常的事件。他们只是在Mark的母亲的坚持下才有的固话，而也只有她和各种亲戚才打过这个电话。

 

“是找你的，”Eduardo在客厅喊道，于是Mark不情愿地接起话筒。

 

“嗨，妈，”他这样说道。这就是他黑暗周末的开始。

 

Mark遭受了长达45分钟围绕着他真的不想讨论的那个话题的恐怖谈话。她知道当初他们为什么结婚，她知道里面没有爱情因素，可是当她以这样的问题（你真的确定自己没事吗？）开始这场谈话时，她似乎把那些都给忘了。她接着又教育他婚姻的责任义务，还抱怨自己不是第一个知道的，因为他的母亲认为自己有权跟踪了解他生活中的每一个进展。

 

Mark最后打着疲惫的旗号才摆脱掉这场谈话，要不是离婚这么麻烦，他都要感谢离婚了，因为他母亲竟然听取了他的理由，立即跟他道了晚安。

 

但她毕竟是他的 **母亲** ，而且她从不控制自己的嘴巴，于是他们家的其他人也开始陆续打电话过来。他们从周五晚上打到周六，有他的姐姐、妹妹、七大姑八大姨、各种表亲如此这般顺着家谱下去，一直打到Mark知道现在打过来的人多半是出于好奇而不是真的关心他，因为等他想起来拔电话线的功夫，致电过来的亲戚已经是他肯定自己见都没有见过的人。除了躲电话，几乎整个周六的早晨还被他用来假装睡觉，因为Eduardo时不时就探个脑袋进来，一副想要聊天的样子。

 

而Mark没有谈话的打算。

 

晌午没过多久Eduardo就放弃了，于是Mark爬下床去再工作一会儿。他坐在书房里，直到若干小时后Chris给他打电话，Mark才注意到Eduardo一直都不在家。

 

“我能过去么？”Chris问。这话的意思是他需要讨论工作上的事，否则他问都不会问。Mark站起身去问Eduardo是否介意（在周末被工作霸占这件事上，他有时候会表现得很滑稽，因为他喜欢假装自己跟Mark不一样，不是工作狂），但是找不到他的人。

 

“他不在是什么意思？”Chris问道，听起来不能相信的样子。于是Mark走出去确认，没错，Eduardo的车不见了。

 

“他不在，”Mark说，然后加了一句：“现在你过来没有意义。我明天给你短信。”

 

Mark等了又等，晚餐叫的外卖，然后又继续等，但是当他终于在将近凌晨三点回到床上的时候，Eduardo仍然没有回来。

 

总而言之，当Mark在周日早晨迟迟醒来的时候，他算是度过了糟糕的一周，而Eduardo是罪魁祸首。他也是距离最近的发泄目标。

 

“你他妈去哪儿了？”当Mark下楼进厨房差点撞到Eduardo身上时，他这样质问道，后者穿着体面却不失休闲，顶着一头湿发。他从来不在早晨淋浴的。Mark眯起眼睛。

 

“我有个约会，”Eduardo说道，然后微笑着歪了歪头，这是他紧张的表现。“最后过夜来着，因为我们把我的车留在了他家后去看电影吃饭。回来的时候我有点醉，所以不想开车回家。”

 

“Chris想跟我们商量事情，”Mark马上说道，刻意忽略Eduardo留宿的含义。“是工作的事。我不知道你在哪儿。”

 

“真不好意思，周末的时候没工作成，”Eduardo说。“我误以为人们是可以暂停工作出去放松的。”

 

“正常人是可以，”Mark说。“那些没有担负十亿价值的公司某部分职能的人。我需要时刻知道你在哪里。”

 

“那你可以打电话啊，”Eduardo说道，明显是在努力维持耐性。“或者发短信也可以。我有带着手机。”

 

Mark咬紧牙关。“那不是重点。你走的时候甚至没跟我说一声。我需要你在这里。”

 

“你需要我工作，”Eduardo纠正他的话。“而现在是 **周末** 。”

 

“你有工作在身，”Mark说。“就因为你想喝酒，想和人上床，并不代表Facebook就不需要有个CFO了。”

 

“Facebook的需要并不是每时每刻都是我的头等大事，”Eduardo说。“尽管这话对你来说或许很难理解。”

 

“我操你大爷，”Mark说完走出了厨房。

——

 

当天下午Chris还真来了。他自己开门进来后在厨房找到Mark（书房是属于Eduardo的领地；Mark对其宣示永久所有权从来没有成功过。要是Eduardo在里面，不管是工作还是干别的，Mark就不打算进去），然后把他推门走进书房里。“听说你俩要离婚了。”

 

Mark忍住了几乎脱口而出的回答，因为连Eduardo都在像看傻子一样看着Chris。这个时候Eduardo这样的反应比Mark的任何评价都要有效得多。

 

Chris对Eduardo回以同样的目光，然后说：“美国最富有的同性恋夫夫。Facebook创始人。你们要离婚了。”

 

“噢，”Eduardo恍然道。

 

“没错，噢，”Chris说。他把Eduardo从桌子边的椅子里拽出来推到沙发上。Eduardo在跟Mark相反的另一头坐定，Chris则接管椅子，然后双腿交叉起来，严肃地看着他们。

 

“你有事吗？”Mark说道。

 

“你们要接受媒体采访，”Chris说。

 

“不要，”Mark马上说道，虽然他从余光里看见Eduardo也正要张嘴。

 

“要，”Chris反驳道。“这是大事件。别人会发现，新闻会报道。要么我们自己宣布从一开始掌控事态发展，要么你让媒体抢得先机。”

 

“媒体重要个屁，”Mark说。

 

“媒体对Facebook重要，”Chris说着转身面向Eduardo。“我不知道你有没有查邮件，我已经给你发了一份初步的声明草稿。我们先让你发声明。Mark这边可以先保持沉默一段时间。反正现在所有已经知情的人都认为他在郁闷，不妨顺水推舟，让他在必须开口之前再坚持一段时间。”

 

“我可以一直不开口，”Mark说。“如果我开口，我也不会迎合民意。”

 

“不，你会的，”Chris说，“否则你的日子会变得比现在还悲惨。”他停顿了一下。“你要明白，这件事的反弹会很严重。”

 

“多少算严重？”Eduardo轻声地发问，而Mark只是瞪着Chris心里琢磨要是他把Chris炒掉换成一个真正在乎自己欲求的人Dustin会有多生气。

 

“不知道，”Chris坦然回答。“我没有处理这类事情的任何经验。”

 

Eduardo叹了口气。“嗯，我知道。”

 

不久以后Chris就走了，走的时候对Mark试图劝说他打消任何公关计划的愿望依然不屑一顾。Eduardo送他到门口，然后赶在Mark再次逃跑前把他截住。

 

“听我说，”他严厉地说。“我不知道你为什么不给我好脸色，但是你要适可而止。”

 

“不，你知道，”Mark说。

 

“好吧，我知道，”Eduardo说，看起来有点内疚的样子。“我明白，但你还是要适可而止。”

 

Mark眯起眼睛，从他身边绕了过去。他想知道Dustin忙不忙，Sean忙不忙。Sean可能真的在忙，但是他会让Mark过去的。

 

“Mark，”Eduardo说，声音放轻了些。“我知道现在是艰难时刻，即便我们不是……我知道好么？但是我不想连你的友情也失去。”

 

Mark僵住了。他慢慢地转过身来，再次面向Eduardo。“你不会的。”

 

“你说过你没意见的，”Eduardo说。“你明明说过，然后有好几天你看起来没事似的，但是现在你……如果你连话都不跟我讲，我们就不是朋友。”

 

“等我有话讲我自然会跟你讲，”Mark说。

 

Eduardo发出恼火的声音。“Mark，拜托，”他抱怨道。

 

“好吧，”Mark爆发了。“你想让我讲话？那这句话如何：我他妈的不想离婚。”

 

Eduardo表情软了下来。“哦，”他说。

 

“这点还用我说么，你很清楚才对，”Mark说，“你跟我搞突然袭击，然后又说你‘遇见’了某个人但是从来没觉得有必要跟我提一下，你又说不必有任何改变，但是现在已经变了。”

 

“所以你生我的气，”Eduardo说。

 

Mark眯起眼睛，因为这句应该不言自明好么。

 

“Mark，”Eduardo说道，“有什么话你要跟我 **讲** 。”

 

Mark不知道那有什么意义。除非靠讲的能打消Eduardo的主意。他的眉头皱得更深了。

 

Eduardo叹了口气。“这就是我没有把他的事告诉你的原因，”他说，“因为你根本就不跟我好好谈事情。几个月来我们说话只有Facebook一个主题，此外什么都不说。或者说好几年都是这样了。”

 

“瞎说，”Mark不由自主地说道。

 

Eduardo的嘴角微微上扬。“拿出证据来。”

 

这是场不公平的对决。跟Facebook有关的对话他都只勉强记得一半，更别提那些跟Facebook无关的。他根本不可能想起最近他们说了什么跟Facebook无关的——

 

“我们谈了离婚的事，”Mark说。

 

“呃，不算，”Eduardo说，这次难得他成了眯眼睛皱眉的一方。“我先后两次让你明确告诉我，你对此没有意见，结果现在你又开始避重就轻，拒绝沟通。”

 

Mark瞪他。

 

“投降？”Eduardo提示他，“承认我是对的？”

 

“你 **想要** 什么，”Mark没好气地说道。

 

Eduardo伸出手握住Mark的肩头，轻轻地捏了捏，然后把他朝沙发的方向按了按。Mark任自己被推着，直到Mark在沙发的一头坐下，跟另一头的Eduardo面对面，Eduardo才继续他的盘问。他们的脚踝轻轻贴在一起，因为这张沙发没法这样子装下他们两个人。“话说，”Eduardo，“你为什么不想离婚？”

 

“我没预料到会离婚，”Mark说。他不喜欢变化，Eduardo知道的。他的个人生活如果发生改变就意味着他要进行调整，而光是Facebook的调整他已经快没有时间顾得过来了。平时他还要仰仗生活给他的稳定支持，这下他要去哪里找来时间和精力来应对生活中的变化？

 

“我明白，”Eduardo说。“但是你为什么不想要离婚呢？”

 

Mark皱起眉头，目不转移盯着墙壁。“我干嘛想要离婚？”

 

“回答问题，”Eduardo一反常态地强硬。

 

“离婚就意味着变化，而且还麻烦死了，而且我不喜欢发生出乎意料的事。你压根就没跟我提起过，甚至连个暗示都没有。”Mark一口气说完，然后更加用力地盯着墙壁。

 

“好吧，”Eduardo缓缓地说。“我想我不该怪你。我本来就知道你的反应不会太好，而且我自己也不太确定，所以就没跟你说。”

 

“你现在确定了？”Mark问道。他壮着胆子抬头，正好将Eduardo的犹豫尽收眼底。

 

“我不知道，”Eduardo说，“但是事情已经严肃到我必须得考虑了。反正我们总是要离婚的。”

 

这种话Mark不知道听了多少。他们总是变着法儿得告诉他友情是不够的，商业伙伴关系是不够的，互惠利益是不够的，即使两个人在一起很舒服也不足以成为保持婚姻关系的理由。但是他不想把这些抱怨跟Eduardo说，因为他也不知道该如何解释为何自己觉得这些理由已经很充分。确实，他以前没有想象过自己会跟Eduardo结婚，或许没想象过跟任何人结婚，但是现在他们的婚姻已经是他人生中不可磨灭的事实。不管有没有性爱，有没有浪漫，Eduardo都是他的丈夫。

 

Mark耸了耸肩膀。

 

Eduardo又叹了口气。“好吧”他说：“我猜我们已经用光你说话的极限了。我是个很懂知足的人。要我们讨论一点重要的事情简直是不可能的任务，连这样的事没有例外。”

 

“我们已经把重要的事全部讨论完了”Mark说：“你想要离婚。不离的理由又不存在。所以我们将会离婚。”

 

“就这样哈，”Eduardo说。“因为我想离婚。”

 

Mark耸了耸肩膀。“如果会让你高兴的话。”

 

他站起身来，感觉全身上下不对劲。他有一点点以为Eduardo会拦住他，但是Eduardo没有。当Mark回头的时候，Eduardo只是坐在沙发上，严肃的脸上若有所思。Mark今晚已经超额完成了自己的职责。

 

第二章

 

事实证明Chris一如既往地做到了一语成谶。Mark在周一清晨被床垫边上Eduardo熟悉的体重带来的下沉和Eduardo放在他肩膀上的手弄醒。

 

“消息泄露了，”Eduardo。“是我们调解人办公室的实习生。Chris已经处理过她了，还给我们安排了一些采访。”

 

“我得去——”Mark迷糊糊地说，拼命让自己从睡意中挣扎出来。

 

“你今天不去办公室，”Eduardo语气坚决地说，然后走过去在Mark的衣柜里为他取出长裤和正式的衬衫。

 

Mark老实地穿上衣服，因为Eduardo今天脸上的表情真的很可怕。之后他们开着Eduardo的车去了一个距离Facebook大约10分钟路程、看起来很高端但是没什么特色的大楼里。

 

“为什么Facebook的公关部会在一个跟Facebook没有关系的楼里？”当Chris在里面跟他们见面的时候Mark这样问道。

 

“因为有时候Facebook的公关部必须处理的某些事情不能跟Facebook其他部门牵扯上，”Chris说。“要么，就是我们不愿意Facebook其他部门的人进来烦我们。”

 

Mark眨了眨眼睛，接下了Eduardo塞到他手里的加糖咖啡。

 

“再说，Facebook现在挤满了记者。我们想要控制你的曝光度。那就意味着你要暂时远离那里。”

 

“网上有我们的照片，”Eduardo插了进来带着厌恶的语气说。“在我们家门前。”

 

Mark倾身过去看。Eduardo在自己的手提电脑上谷歌了他俩的名字，选取了几个最新的文章，其中包括Eduardo去上班的照片，照片上他表情严肃，过了几小时Mark离开家门，看起来一样不高兴。这些头条新闻对于他俩最近的关系提出了各种狗血淋头的所谓真相。

 

“这是早上，”Mark说。“我们当然看起来不高兴。他们为啥在乎这些？”

 

“你们不是明星，”Chris说。“但是你们又有钱又是gay。他们在乎的。”

 

“你不能让他们消停么？”Mark命令道，语气有点尖锐。这明明是Chris的工作。

 

“你知道我今天早上是几点起来的么？”Chris吼了回去。“闭嘴吧你。能做的我们都做了。他们有照片，Eduardo和——”

 

“和？”Mark示意让他继续说，他的眼睛已经眯了起来。Eduardo扭身看着他和Chris。

 

“和他的男朋友，”Chris淡定地继续，好像他从来没停顿过似的。“不过我们已经阻断了印刷渠道。”

 

和他的男朋友。

 

Mark眨了眨眼睛，而那边Chris还在继续说，跟他和Eduardo交代今天他们都要跟谁谈话：有两家同性恋群体权威媒体，两个左派新闻门户，还有一两个立场中立的人气独立博客。针对那些或对Facebook可能发生的动荡产生忧虑的官方商业伙伴，有一份声明需要他俩过目。Eduardo说了好几次幸好他们没有股东或者董事会需要操心。

 

Mark无法想象Eduardo有一个男朋友。

 

“Mark”Eduardo说。“嘿，Mark，拜托，请你别走神好吗。”

 

“我没有走神”Mark气鼓鼓地说着把他甩开。Eduardo一副认命的样子，回头看Chris。

 

“听着，这种事应该非常简单”Chris说完站到了一边，留下Mark和Eduardo两个人独自面对正在加载第一个视频会议的大屏幕。

 

“说话的任务就交给我”Eduardo低声说道。他的手撂在Mark的膝盖上捏了捏。

“嗯”Mark说着看了Eduardo一眼。Eduardo马上回以他同样的眼神，然后身体挺直，对着镜头露出职业性的空洞笑容，进入预备状态。

 

他又捏了一次Mark的膝盖才把手放开，Mark打了个哈欠，接着，第一位采访者出现在屏幕上。

\---

 

Mark不能保持彻底的沉默。如果他真的一言不发看起来会很奇怪，而且也没必要纠结这个，因为每个采访者都有针对他的提问。他们还有几个问题是明显希望他来回答，最显而易见的要数关于Facebook的部分。当Eduardo回应这些问题的时候他们看起来很惊讶，好像一场离婚就能改变他们五年来运行公司的方式似的。不过他们在这里的任务之一就是要证明这一点，证明公司不会改变，所以Mark继续把自己晾在一边不理睬那些问题，不过他心里要比平时更加得意。

 

即便采访者都恪守礼节，但并不是所有的问题都彬彬有礼。在被问到是否是他们“强烈的个性”导致了这场婚姻的死亡这个最频繁出现的问题时，Mark好几次咬紧牙关来忍住他的回应。并不是他在乎被别人想成一个混蛋；他只是宁愿他们大大方方地说出来。不过大多时候，Mark任由Eduardo来回答。

 

Eduardo有一个男朋友。这个概念以前只在Chris身上应用过，最多还跟Mark的姐姐妹妹产生过暂时的联系。Mark没有办法把它套在Eduardo身上。Eduardo会跟谁约会呢？不可能是像Chris家的Sean那样镇定、无聊的人，因为那样的话他们两个人会都——

 

但或许那就是常人的生活方式。找个镇定的、无聊的、有共同点的、节假日可以带回家的配偶。

 

节假日的时候Mark会带Eduardo回家，但那只是因为本来就是Eduardo逼他回家的。

 

不过，或许Eduardo会找个不一般的人，一个喜欢气象学这种奇怪东西的人，一个从某个高冷文科院校毕业拥有人类学学位的人。

 

在第二个和第三个采访中间暂时休息的时候——前两个都是同性恋发言渠道，显然他们想要的比给他们的更多——Mark转过头去问Eduardo。

 

Eduardo转过身来回望着他，脸上坦然而淡定，这时Chris开口说道：“OK，剩下的不会那么久了。”

 

Mark闭上嘴巴对Chris怒目而视。Eduardo好奇地看着他，但是对Chris说：“我们今天吃不吃午饭了？”

 

“说起这个嘛”Chris回答道，然后一分钟后，一个穿着正装的年轻女人过来放下了食物，还给了Chris一个货真价实的牛皮纸文件夹。Chris头也不抬地把食物把他们身上塞，然后翻着文件夹里的东西摸进一把椅子坐下。

 

Mark拿了一份三明治和一瓶那种愚蠢至极的迷你矿泉水。“你换新助理了？”他问道。跟Mark或Dustin的助理不一样，Chris的助理已经在这里很多年了。

 

“没有”Chris头都没有抬起。“那位是掌管内部通信的副总裁，不过谢谢你没有在她没走的时候问这个问题。”

 

在他旁边传来Eduardo的嗤笑声。

 

Mark炸毛了。了解所有的员工本来就不是他的工作。

 

“怎么了？”Eduardo问Chris。

 

“采访人员背景资料”一分钟后Chris才回答道。他摇摇头，合上了文件夹。“我们今天一早安排好了所有的事情，但是有两个网站没有告诉我们到底由谁来进行采访。”

 

“真有趣”Mark面无表情地说。Eduardo在桌子下面轻轻碰了一下他的脚踝以示惩戒。

 

紧跟着午餐的采访短了许多。进行到五分钟的时候Chris钻了出来，做了一些奇怪的无声手势，按Mark的理解应该是让他除了整天瘫坐在椅子里也要干点其他事儿的意思。

 

Eduardo则只是笑得更加用力了一些，再次强调他和Mark是和平分手，Facebook不会因此受到任何损失。

 

最后的采访来自于一个运行自己博客的家伙，他的博客每个月有五十来万的点击率，可Mark并没听说过。Chris又回来了，请求链接摄像头的对话框跳了出来，但是Chris倾身过去按了静音。

 

“最后一个了”他说。“这个也许是最棘手的。”

 

“于是你就把它放到了最后？”Mark一脸嘲讽地问。他累了，连Eduardo也看起来没精打采。

 

“我不想万一进行的很糟糕破坏了你们后面一天的情绪”Chris镇定地说。“这次我留下来。”他取消了静音，Eduardo弯过身去点了 ** _接受_** 。

 

一开始跟之前没有什么不同。那个男的笑了笑，看起来跟Mark预想的那种30岁出头、平淡无奇的雅痞人士一模一样，问了一些标准问题：他们好吗，Facebook好吗，离婚进行到哪个步骤了，他们认为公众会有什么反应。

 

Mark跟这种事情过不去的一点就在于，他们故意逼你回答一些你根本不可能知道答案的问题。

 

提问进入尾声，Mark开始频频看表，接着“Zukerberg先生，你一直没怎么说话啊，你有什么想补充吗？”

 

这句话比其他任何一个采访者都直接。Mark眨了眨眼睛。“没有。”

 

“什么都没有？”这个博主问道。“甚至连自己的立场也不想声明么？比如否认一下这对你来说是商业行动的传言？”

 

“商业行动？”Mark跟着说了一遍。

 

“当然了”这位博主说道。“把你丈夫挤出公司会很困难，但是你从一开始就被捆绑到了你的CFO身上。别人或许会好奇你是不是——”

 

“根本就没有捆绑不捆绑的事。”Mark;声色俱厉地说，身体也凑到了前面。他感到Eduardo的手放在了他的腿上，抑制住了想要把它甩掉的冲动。

 

“所以你们分手不是什么商业行为”这个博主好像在澄清事实一样地说着。

 

“不是”Mark说。他咬了咬牙。“正如我们一直说的那样，只是私人的原因。跟公司一点关系没有。”

 

实际上他们一直以来不是这么说的，不完全是，而且从Eduardo突然僵住的反应和Chris身体前倾手里做的下切动作来看，Mark相信自己是不知不觉进了什么套。

 

“只是私人的原因啊”那个博主说。“嗯，知道我们当中最优秀的分子并不完美也不错哈。那么这个私人恩怨的缘由是什么的？”

 

“跟每个离婚一样，不可调和的差异，”Eduardo说得简单明了。

 

“拜托，说一下嘛”那个博主说。“谁犯的错？不过不用问也知道。咱们都看过照片了。”

 

Mark想说，不，实际上咱们没有都看见照片。他之前连有照片这回事都不知道。不过他是个成年人，所以他把这句话一口吞进肚子里，也没有转头正面逼问Eduardo到底是什么照片。

 

桌子下面Eduardo的手指已经泛白。Mark放下手，也不在乎是不是会被拍进摄像头，他抓住了Eduardo的手腕。Eduardo放开了他的膝盖，不过是为了跟他手掌相握手指交叉。Mark的手自动回握，他在忙于想出对紧接的问题（没人对此感到惊讶，对于这样的反应你有感想？）除了“滚你妈蛋”以外的回应。一直都录着像，连Mark也知道不能让这个人得逞。

 

然而Eduardo有节奏地捏着Mark的手指，特别是当他紧张得很明显的时候，然后又过了十五分钟，在一水的单字回答之后，连那个博主也没有东西可说了。

 

等大屏幕一变成空白状态，Mark转过身咬牙切齿地说：“你他妈为啥把他找来采访？”

 

Chris叹了口气。“这件事注定会有负面评论。不如由我们自己放出去。”

 

Mark没说话，因为他知道Eduardo在默默希望他别说。过了一会儿Chris点着头说：“我这里没你们的事儿了。你们自由了。”

 

“看吧”一等Chris消失Eduardo就低声说道：“都结束了。你活了下来。”

 

Mark低头看向他俩安放在Eduardo椅子边缘的手。“没有结束。”

 

\---

 

确实没有结束，不过在这场混乱中Mark终于得到了休息。他们不用再做太多媒体工作。事实上Chris说处理这种事最经典的手段就是保持低调，所以Mark不跟公众做任何交流的心愿得逞。这事依然是个烫手山芋：Chris和他的团队忙得要死，而Facebook每个员工被接触要求作出评论，Dustin甚至藏了起来，但是Mark和Eduardo不需要做任何事情，整件事最糟糕之处很快就平息下去了。

 

“这事没意思呗”Chris说。“我们不给他们新料，你俩甚至还住在同一个屋檐下，没人真的信会有什么事儿发生。等离婚正式成立的时候还会有一波，但在那之前没人在乎的。”

 

没人在乎的。

 

但是人们还是在乎的。Mark和Eduardo突然成了各种新闻言论、政治点评或是长篇论述的话题对象。凡是涉及到同性恋权利、离婚率、现代新型家庭甚至科学技术的利弊的讨论都要把他俩拉出来一下。作者们为了引述他俩的例子，文章里放不下就挤在注脚里。总之他们的名字就在那儿，成了成百上千各种观点的现实例证。

 

气氛说不上一片祥和，但起码安静，Mark挺知足的。虽说离婚手续还在缓慢地进展着，但是Facebook好好的，他和Eduardo几乎每一分钟都待在一起，因为他俩基本是在躲避外界目光。当然，他们有各自的律师，他们还要去见Eduardo选的那个调解人。尽管媒体一丁点瞧不见，该发生的事还在发生。

 

知道Eduardo跟他一样寸步难行让Mark挺愉快的。如果他们想让事情平息下来（他们确实想），就不能有再次被目击或是被拍照的风险。于是Eduardo没有去见他的……男朋友。

 

当然，老天从来不让Mark休息得太久。就在一切刚刚归于平静的时候，Eduardo说：“我要出去一下。”

 

Mark正坐在沙发上。Eduardo站在门口，穿着整齐。Mark瞪了过去。

 

“呃”Eduardo说，停顿片刻，又说：“是个约会。”

 

“不行”Mark说。“照片。”

 

Eduardo微微耸了下肩膀。“我们早晚得从屋子里出去。”

 

“而你的男朋友有够耐心”Mark说。

 

“他不能算是我男朋友”Eduardo露出奇怪的表情说道。“我的意思，我们只是还在见面而已。”

 

Mark不懂这其中的区别，从来就没搞明白过；不过Eduardo既然这么说，那其重要性就要往下降，所以Mark姑且算它是个好事儿，于是他僵硬地点了点头。

 

“没错”Eduardo盯着Mark说。

 

“过了两周时间这么久，我敢肯定他会迫不及待地要见你”Mark说。

 

Eduardo叹了口气。“Mark，如果你……”

 

Eduardo把手里的钥匙弄得哗啦哗啦响，那边厢Mark把他的笔记本电脑挪得离自己更近一些。“什么？”Mark让他继续说。

 

“没什么”Eduardo说。他转身面向前门，摇了摇头，耸了下肩膀，转身面对Mark，又再转身，循环往复。

 

“什么啊？”Mark又问了一遍。Eduardo看起来很紧张。这本身就不寻常，还透着不祥的预兆。

 

“我想让你见一下他”Eduardo说。

 

\---

 

Mark向来颇有表达个人观点的天赋，所以当他听说他要跟Eduardo那算不上男朋友的男朋友见面时所感觉到的彻底厌恶也轻松地向Eduardo表达了出来。

 

虽说最后导致的好几天冰冷怒气面对起来没那么轻松，但是Mark抗得过去。Eduardo能做什么呢？Mark不怎么担心吵架伤感情，如果Eduardo大声骂他（他骂 _Mark_ _缺少基本社会技能，没有一丝一毫的感情意识_ ，就因为Mark说了一句他怀疑Eduardo的标准没有高到值得他去见面的程度）的样子可做参考的话，Eduardo同样不怎么担心吵架可能带来的长期后果。Mark对他们的友情足够放心，所以他就安然自处，对低气压视而不见。虽说Eduardo后来还是出门约会去了的事实没办法同样轻松地忽略，但是Mark用了点力气也办到了。

 

于是到了周五，Dustin突然把他从办公桌后转过来然后带着过于激动的表情说：“我正在被Chris逼着去见Eduardo的——你知道的，那啥啥——而你不能丢下我让我一个人去。”

 

“Chris会在的”Mark说着，忽略自己心头涌上来的领悟：Eduardo是铁了心要进行到底，甚至不惜绕过Mark。

 

“没有Sean在旁边，因为他要工作还是啥”Dustin说道。“Chris会是世上最没有怜悯之心的人。”

 

如果有谁见Eduardo的那啥啥需要怜悯之心的话，那个人也是Mark。

 

“不去”Mark告诉Dustin，然后试图转回去。

 

“你必须得去”Dustin哼唧起来，强迫症一样扯着他的肩膀。

 

“不去”Mark重复道。“如果他想让你和Chris去见他，行。我不见。”

 

“你必须得去”Dustin又说了一遍，但是这次他的语气是认真的。“Mark，你必须得见他。”

 

Mark仔细地打量他。Dustin的行为不像是出于爱心、道义、责任或者其他什么驱使Chris对他发起类似念叨的动机。他只是一副诚挚的样子。“为什么？”Mark终于问道。

 

Dustin耸了耸肩膀。“我们不清楚Eduardo这个约会关系以后会变成什么样，但是即使是你也要承认跟伴侣的朋友见面是个重要的步骤吧。”

 

“嗯”Mark不情愿地承认。

 

“所以呢”Dustin说。“我们是他的朋友。如果他想让我们去见他的男人，我们就得去，这是我们对他的义务。”

 

爱心、道义和责任。Mark发出作呕的声音。

 

“好吧，这么说吧”Dustin说。“对Eduardo来说这是重要的一步。如果他们有认真发展的打算，他会希望我们赞同他的选择。就跟当初的Chris和Sean一样。”

 

“如果我们不赞同，他有可能听我们的？”Mark嘲讽地问，因为他能察觉到自己正在被人摆布。八成是Chris一字一句地教了Dustin该怎么说。

 

“以上是Chris教我说的话”Dustin说，Mark惊讶地跟他对视。Dustin的一边嘴角翘了起来。那不是戏谑的笑意，那是同一战线的忠诚。

 

每当Mark开始忘记为什么他们这帮人会是朋友，类似这样的事情就会提醒他。

 

“以下是Chris没有让我说的”Dustin说。“你不想离婚，这件事没有一点让你高兴的地方，但是你在随波逐流。你打算怎么做呢？置身事外？避而不见？那你最后会把他们两个人都给躲了。”

 

Mark耸了耸肩膀。Dustin对他怒目而视。

 

“赞同不赞同没有关系”Mark说。“Eduardo就不喜欢Sean，但这件事从来没有妨碍我跟Sean成为朋友。”

 

“ **根本** 就是两码子事，你是弱智吗？”Dustin说。

 

Mark皱起眉头。“去你妈的。不，就是一回事。”

 

“真的不是”Dustin说。“呃，除了Eduardo当初担心Sean偷走了他最好朋友的部分。但是Sean没有取代Eduardo的位置。而如果Eduardo有了男朋友，你会被他扔到一边。”

 

“这会让我急切地想跟他见面”Mark说。

 

“这正是你 **必须** 要去见他的原因”Dustin说。“拜托了Mark。他们八成不是认真的，但万一他们是的话——”

 

“但万一他是认真的话”Mark说：“一个人到底要有多认真才会不要朋友而选择自己的那啥啥啥？”因为Mark所做的不过就是拒绝见那个人而已，而Eduardo就记恨了他一整个星期。

 

Dustin对他慢慢地眨了眨眼睛。“不可能有 **那么** 认真”长久的沉默后他说。“我的意思是，他才认识那个男的几个月。他已经认识你将近7年了，跟你结婚住在一起也有5年时间。即使你们没有在做爱，也没有，那啥，你懂的，这些时间还是有意义的。有很大的意义。”

 

Mark说：“才几个月。”

 

“嗯嗯”Dustin鼓励地说。

 

Mark比任何人都要了解Eduardo。他们住在一起。他们生病的时候照顾对方。他认识Eduardo的家人，Eduardo也认识他的。他们共同拥有 **Facebook** 。Eduardo不可能对一个只认识了两个月的人有什么认真的兴趣。

 

“Okay”Mark说：“我们见见他。”

 

\---

 

那个男的叫Etienne。个子高，深色头发，还是 **法国人** 。曾经是交换生，结果来了就再也没走。说话带着颇有深度的冷幽默，对现代流行文化真心实意地看不起。换句话说，他就是Chris、Dustin和Mark三个人加起来的反面。Mark立即憎恶起他来。不是因为他长得太漂亮——Eduardo漂亮，Chris也漂亮，这没什么关系——而是一看他那双大大的深色眼睛，苍白的皮肤，即使让Chris生气地眯起眼睛也要发表那些非主流观点的性子，Mark就想要喜欢他。

 

如果他们不是在这种情况下见面，Mark **会** 喜欢他。Mark因此而恨他，因为Mark只跟Etienne相处了五分钟就意识到他和Eduardo会是很相配的一对儿。

 

去见面的路上——他们约在了Etienne家，说是为了破冰还是啥，不过也有可能是因为除了Mark以外的每个人都担心Mark会做出一些不妥的事出来，比如杀了他，所以他们不想把一开始的介绍放在餐厅那样的公共场合——Eduardo不停地说话。他试图跟Mark解释他们是怎么认识的，从Mark的理解来看，他还在安慰Mark说没有紧张的必要。

 

Mark不紧张。Eduardo看起来随时要原地蹦起来。

 

Eduardo坐在了长沙发上，挨着Etienne，而Mark和Chris坐了对面的双人沙发，Dustin坐在扶手上。既然他们只有两个人，Mark认为他俩应该出于礼貌一起坐双人沙发，这样每个人都会坐得下。

 

Eduardo已经介绍了每个人，现在他明显坐立不安的样子，很可能是在想开口说话但又迫于某种令人费解的社交规则觉得自己不能一个人霸占话头。Mark预计30秒后Chris会介入进来。

 

“呃”毫无意外地Chris开口了。Mark翻了个白眼。Dustin抛给他一个奇怪的眼色。Eduardo一脸不赞同的样子。Etienne看着Chris。“你是做什么的？”

 

“我是咨询顾问”Etienne说：“我给几个公司做翻译。”

 

“还有这样的咨询顾问？”Mark说：“我们总是只雇单纯的翻译。”

 

Etienne看向他。“我做的是短期工作，通常我只是把那些长期员工做好的翻译过目一下。”

 

“几乎听不出来英语不是你的第二语言”Chris说道。他对Etienne露出微笑。

 

“英语是我的 **第三** 语言”Etienne说：“德语是我的第二语言。”

 

“这家伙是个混蛋”Dustin趴在Mark耳边小声嘟囔，而Chris微笑得更坚定了一点，还说了句类似道歉的话。

 

Mark鼻子里哼了一声表示同意。Chris踢了他一脚。

 

“我们都在Facebook工作”Eduardo说。

 

Mark觉得这句真是大废话。他感觉到Dustin的腿在边上扭来扭去，一种无聊所导致的抽搐现象，于是他知道自己不是唯一已经在讨厌Etienne的人。

 

“我听说了”Etienne说：“似乎有点无聊的样子。”

 

“无聊？”Mark炸毛了。

 

Etienne朝他眨了眨眼睛。“对不起”他说：“我没有攻击你公司的意思。只是我每年会为好几个公司工作。这种在同一个地方哪怕只工作一年更别说好几年的概念对我来说……我不知道你们是怎么办到的。”

 

“Facebook不是一般的公司”Mark说，正好Eduardo同时说：“我觉得拥有自己的公司还是有点不一样的。”

 

“是，不过Facebook **是** 什么？”Etienne说。

 

“它是一种完全崭新的平台”Mark说着强迫自己的下颌放松。“它改变了世界。”

 

“我没觉得它改变了世界”Etienne说。“我不用Facebook，我的朋友几乎都不用。甚至Eduardo告诉我他也不用。”

 

Mark感觉到了背叛，他对Eduardo怒目而视。对，Eduardo除了查看气象或是金融相关内容以外不怎么使用网络，但是他没有理由到处跟别人说 **Facebook** **的创始人** 之一本人不用Facebook。

 

“我的意思是”既没人问他也没人支持他，Etienne自己还在继续说，“你们说你们创造了这个平台，但是它跟其他那些社交网站有什么区别呢？你们不过幸运地选对了时机然后很好地发展了业务，可是这个网站本身不是什么伟大的发明创造。”

 

Mark僵在原地。Eduardo也变得一动不动，他的眼睛惊恐地大睁着，投向Mark的眼神透着歉意。

 

“你有这样的感觉我很遗憾”Mark说完这句就咬住了自己的舌头。Chris的手在用力地抓着他的膝盖，手指头跟钳子似的，而Dustin在他身后做着同样的事情——他的手按着Mark的后背。他们在肢体上对他的约束，加上Eduardo恳求的眼神，让他接收到了重点：要装好人。

 

尴尬的沉默不过持续了几秒钟Eduardo就跳了出来，强迫着大家讨论晚上去哪里吃饭。Chris和Dustin帮忙让谈话进行下去，而Mark在之后的一晚上都没有说话。

 

\---

 

“Mark”他们一上车Eduardo就开了口。回去还是由他来开车，但是他没有发动引擎，相反，他把手伸了过来，手指圈住Mark的手腕捏紧。“Mark，对不起。”

 

Mark把他的手甩开，一言不发地看着车窗外。

 

Eduardo叹了口气，明白这是Mark不想理他的意思，于是沉默地把他们送回了家。

 

当他们进到里面，Mark踢掉自己的鞋，然后努力回想自己是把电脑放在了书房还是卧室。

 

“Mark”Eduardo说。

 

“他也在贬低你的工作”Mark说。“Facebook不光是我的，也是你的。”

 

“Mark”Eduardo又说了一遍，声音变得更轻。“他是对事不对人的。对他来说不过是个网站。”

 

“算了”Mark说。“你知道我把电脑放哪里了吗？”

 

“书房”Eduardo说道，他的嘴角弯起向下的弧度。

 

\---

 

Mark已经接受了自己憎恨Eduardo男朋友并且觉得那个人配不上Eduardo的事实。虽说他也不准备就这么快原谅Eduardo，但是Eduardo让情况变得更加糟糕，因为就在第二天，Mark到了下午一点才看见他。

 

“对不起我错过午餐了”Eduardo说。

 

Mark不抬头看他。

 

“我给你发了短信，我没有意识到没有发出去”Eduardo继续说道。

 

“是啊，我敢肯定你没有听见错误提示音”Mark说。Eduardo的手机有个天杀的喇叭，即使是震动模式都会发出声音。

 

Eduardo给了他一个安抚的眼神。“我在忙事情。”

 

“肯定的”Mark说。“让我等你半天也没关系。”

 

“对，是我的错，但是我不懂你为什么这么生气”Eduardo说。“能不能别捅你的键盘了，我跟你说话呢。”

 

“我等你了”Mark嘟囔着，继续叛逆地在键盘上戳着。

 

“所以我说对不起”Eduardo说。“但是我以前也曾经错过跟你的午餐约定，而你有时候也会错过跟我一起吃饭。为什么这次生这么大气？”

 

“你不是错过”Mark说。“你不是不小心迟到然后堵在路上的时候忘记给我发短信。你是故意翘掉的，你缺乏提前告诉我的意愿。”

 

“这不是预谋了几个星期的计划”Eduardo干巴巴地说。

 

Mark开始忽动忽停地拉滚动条。

 

“你生气的是我跟别人吃了饭却没跟你吃”Eduardo本来是想略微幽默一下，说着说着他脸上露出恍然大悟的表情。“你以为我把你抛弃了。”

 

“为了 **他** ”Mark愤愤地说。

 

他在生气。他的确在生气，因为他不明白。一切的一切都讲不通。没人给他解释，因为Mark怀疑别人也不知道答案。Eduardo知道，但是Mark从来就没有看懂过Eduardo。他们可以好好相处的唯一原因就是Eduardo总是乐于解释自己的意图，经常不用别人提示就会好好的说明。

 

可现在Mark做了这么多提示却得不到一点解释。Etienne这人还可以，没错，对Eduardo来说他算是足够般配的人选，但是论般配，Mark已经跟Eduardo般配很多年了。为什么他没有把Mark当做首选？Mark是他的丈夫，是他的事业搭档，是他最好的朋友，而Etienne只是个……男人。

 

一个火辣的法国男人，而且没错，他很聪明，但是他也很鲁莽自负，他不尊重他人的想法，甚至在关于别人家的网站这类他根本一无所知的话题上他也本性难改。

 

如果Eduardo追求的只是性爱的话，那Etienne也没有火辣到那个份儿上。Eduardo长得美，人又好，还有亿万身家，他没准可以得到世上任何人。他绝对可以得到加州的任何人。

 

“没错，”Eduardo说。“原因么，我想你是知道的，当你跟别人交往的时候，每隔一段时间就得见上一面。那就意味着在其他事情上面我就要少花一点点时间，也就是说我跟你在一起的时间就要减少。如果正常情况下我每天跟你一起吃午饭，那么我有午餐约会就意味着我会把你这边取消。除了我们大多数时间会在一起度过以外没有什么大不了的。”

 

Mark咬紧他的牙关。

 

Eduardo说：“这是没办法的事。跟人交往就意味我不会那么经常地跟你见面了。正如将来我们离婚了也会是一样，你意识到这点了，对吧？”

 

令人生气的是Eduardo在仔细地观察着Mark的反应，看起来竟然像真的在等待他的回答一样。Mark感觉自己像皮筋一样紧绷着，但是他强迫自己放松下来，然后说：“是的，我有意识到。”

 

“然后呢，你会好好的吧？”Eduardo问道，好像这是什么真心的问题而不是惺惺作态似的。这个问题不是真心的。要是Mark说不呢？要是他说，不，他不好，他不会好好的，Eduardo必须得赶紧回家呢？还得留下来。留下来是最重要的部分。

 

没有选择的余地，只有一个答案是Mark可以给的。“是的，”他说，“没事。”

 

“Mark”Eduardo恳切地说。“如果你——”

 

“我说了没事”Mark尖声说道。他没有心情再听一遍Eduardo的忠诚宣言，特别是在那些话都是大言不惭的谎言的时候。如果Eduardo真的很忠诚，他今天不会去跟Etienne午餐约会。更不会在他说了关于Facebook的那种话之后 **还** 继续跟他交往。“没什么大不了的。”

 

Eduardo看起来很受伤，非常受伤，原因Mark也不明白，然后他的表情渐渐变成空白。Mark才不在乎呢。Eduardo是要离开的那个。Mark不过是配合他，他有什么立场难过。

 

“晚上见”Eduardo说，然后没有等回应就走出了Mark的办公室。

 

那之后Mark没办法工作。他很饿，这是最大的原因，但是他刚才看见Dustin在附近潜伏来着，要是让他发现Mark没有在专心做事，他就会发起袭击。Mark现在可没有力气跟他说话。

 

下午过半的时候他的胃终于紧缩成一团不再叫唤。他从Eduardo那里收到几个邮件，只是跟工作相关的。Chris通过他的助理给他发来了行程被他忽略掉。以上就是他当天剩下的时间里最接近于跟人说话的经历。他在五点半的时候下班了，因为这个时间已经够晚没有人会太奇怪地看他，但是他需要回家吃饭，没准再冲个澡，然后他可以试着继续工作。

 

Chris在大门口叫住了他。他看起来一副慌乱的样子，而且竟然拿着两个手机，一手一个。Mark暗暗做好心理准备，但是Chris上下端详了他一下，然后低头看了一眼好像忘记了自己拿着两个手机似的。他摇了摇头。“跟你没关系”他说，“是我在处理的事情。”

 

“那找我干嘛？”Mark说。他把挎包的肩带往上拉了拉，心想真的需要买个新的了。这个挎包是Eduardo众多闲置之一，而Mark最讨厌公文包和邮差包。他们都没法舒舒服服地拿着。

 

“你和Eduardo吵架了”Chris说。

 

“没有，我们没有吵架”Mark说。“你又派Dustin来监视我了？”

 

“没有”Chris说。“不过你们确实吵架了。”

 

“不是因为什么大事”Mark说。他又习惯性加了一句：“我没事。”

 

“我才不在乎你有没有事”Chris厉声说道。他在前台桌子上放下手机，然后把Mark拉到一边，直到两人窝在大门旁边的一个角落里。“你意识到你在干什么吗？”

 

“什么？”Mark迷茫地问。

 

“Eduardo正在努力地跟别人交往”Chris说。“那意味着……”

 

“他会花更多时间跟别人在一起，是的，我们已经讨论过这个话题了”Mark暴躁地说。“我跟他说我会没事的。”

 

“Mark你 **闭嘴** ，这件事重点不在于你”Chris说。“你需要为他考虑。他现在心里跟你一样不安，不要把脾气发泄在他身上。其实我是希望你不要发泄在 **任何人** 身上，但那是痴心妄想，你就别打扰他了。”

 

“如果他也感觉不安，那是他的错”Mark指出这点。他又不得不把挎包往上拉，而这次带着沮丧的心情，他拉得过于用力了一点。

 

“重点不在于这是谁的 **错** ”Chris说。“尤其是我觉得没有人犯了错。我认为这是 **好** 事。”

 

“不”Mark坚定地说。他不是故意发出这么尖锐的声音的，但是他无法让自己压低音量。“这不是好事。”

 

“好吧，你听我说。我本来以为你们在一起了”Chris说。“尽管我从来没有看见你们接吻或者拥抱或者做出比喝醉的时候倒在对方身上更为亲密的动作，而且就算是喝醉了你俩的手也都各自老老实实的。你知道为什么我还是以为你们俩是一对恋人么？”

 

“因为我们俩没离婚”Mark说。每个人都明确地表示过这点不是正常行为，特别是Chris。

 

“不，实际上”Chris说：“是因为你们之间相互依赖的程度之高，只能用你们真的在一起了这个理由才能解释的通。”

 

“我们没有依赖对方”Mark说道，感觉自己受到了侮辱。他的包向着地板坠去。

 

Chris为他接住了包，但是没有还给他而是像人质一样拿在自己手里。“没有他，在公共场所你不知道如何自处”Chris说。“你几乎不知道如何穿衣，因为你从来没有养成把自己衣服搭配成套的习惯，因为你指望Eduardo来告诉你穿的衣服不适合外出。除了经营Facebook，你几乎不会做其他任何事情。他是Facebook的帮手，但他更多的是你的帮手。现在如果只靠你自己，你恐怕都不能正常生活。我确信你能学会，正如我确信如果一开始没有他你很可能早就学会了。但是你没有，因为你有他。而他是个乐于人际交往的人，Mark，但是他五年来除了我们这几个人和工作之外几乎没有任何社交生活，因为他不想让你觉得不自在。”

 

“你给我滚”Mark紧绷绷地说。

 

Chris的表情缓和了一些。“Mark，我不是在试图攻击你。我只是想指出你俩已经营造了一个与世隔绝的小世界的现实。而且这个现实没什么不好，这个小世界貌似让你俩快乐了很长一段时间。但是这不是正常的生活，而Eduardo似乎已经决心要过正常的生活。即使他不想把一切都改变，但我认为他想要一个正常男友的心情是可以理解的。既然如此，他就不得不破坏一些你俩已经安于享受的东西。但是我跟你保证，对他来说，离开这一切跟你容许他这样做的痛苦是一样的。”

 

“我没有容许他”Mark嘟囔着。这是卑鄙的行为。

 

“你有”Chris说。“在大多数的时候。而且……你表现得比我预想的要好。你在容许他。我本以为你从一开始就会强烈反对呢。那样他会放弃的。不用多少反对他就会放弃的。”

 

“Eduardo很固执的”Mark抗议道。

 

“你也很固执啊”Chris反驳道。“但是我的意思是，一直以来你总是把他至于这样一种境地，要么就是根本没有选择，要么就是在众多选项中只有一个选项可行。。”

 

“不，我才没有”Mark说着，突然意识到自己的拇指正在牛仔裤袋上的缝线上来回摩挲，他强迫自己停了下来。

 

“你们当初结婚是因为要么结婚要么就被 **驱逐出境** ”Chris说。“他现在还做CFO是因为要么跟你一起工作要么就会失去最好的朋友。他现在还在跟他父亲冷战是因为若想不这样就得跟你离婚，而跟你离婚，正如我们看到的那样，把其余的一切都搅乱了。你能想象如果第一年或第二年之后他就试图离婚而你不能好好接受，那会是怎样的状况么？”

 

“他是金融商科专业，他注定要在类似这样的地方工作”Mark反射性地说道，尽管他比任何人都清楚Eduardo想去哪里工作就能去哪里工作。至于其他方面，他无言以对，只有一句“我没有操控他”。

 

“是没有”Chris说，“但是你他妈绝对在影响他。”

 

Mark呆呆地点了点头。一纸婚约，Mark把Eduardo绑在了Facebook，绑在了自己身上，而Eduardo没有拒绝是因为他没的选择。Mark从来没有这样想过——他好奇Chris是否一直就是这样看待他们的事的，而Eduardo是否会同意他的看法。

 

“不要把情绪发泄到他身上”Chris又说了一遍，不过这次口气软了些。“你们俩都在重新自我调整。你说的对，你会没事的。但是不要再做混蛋行么。这事对他来说也很辛苦，况且过去的五年里他过的比你糟糕。即使是他搞砸了，他也早已从你这里赚取了被宽待的资格。”

 

“那又怎么样？”Mark有点歇斯底里地问道。他不想再跟Chris说下去了。“你想让我怎么做？我已经同意离婚了，我们还是朋友，他在跟别人交往。”

 

“我想让你尽量为他高兴”Chris说。“而我知道这对你来说可能是强求，所以我想让你别忘了这他妈不过是个午餐约会而已，如果你不是幼稚病发作的话，在你知道他来不了的时候就可以自己叫东西吃。”

 

Chris是对的：这确实是强求。在Eduardo把从跟Mark相遇开始获取的每个责任都抛弃的时候，他是不会为Eduardo **高兴** 的。Mark认为这种行为不该被赞扬。“去你妈的”Mark低声念叨了一句，然后作势要推开Chris往前走，电脑包去死吧。

 

“拿着”Chris说着把包塞给他。他的眉间有道皱眉线，他的第一个皱纹。Mark以前没注意到过，但是现在知道是自己把它弄出来的让他有一种复仇的快感。Chris总对他们的生活乱搅合。他活该因此受点苦头。

 

 

\---

 

头一次，他在Eduardo前面回了家。他在厨房里到处觅食，做了个三明治，还拿走了一碗他确信是某种水果沙拉的东西。那东西闻起来太过辛辣，就跟Eduardo做的所有食物一样，因为他坚信自己无需菜谱也可以下厨但其实他的味感和嗅觉都很差。Mark早就习惯了，虽然他敢肯定嘴里尝到的是菠萝带辣椒粉，但是无所谓；他一直都不挑食。

 

Eduardo回家的时候没有弄出很大的声音，但是Mark在竖起耳朵等着他，所以他听到了咔哒的关门声。Mark把他那碗血红的菠萝放到一边开始等，一直等到他听见Eduardo走进客厅才出去跟他说话。Mark不喜欢在走廊里说话。万一说话变成吵架，在走廊就没有给Eduardo走来走去挥舞四肢的空间，而那些动作都有助于他缓解压力。在宽敞的房间里说话基本上意味着Mark朝Eduardo喊回去的时间会减少。

 

Eduardo正坐在沙发上，他 **总是** 坐在沙发上——但是Dustin和Chris说得对，当然了，Chris关于Eduardo的话永远都是对的：Eduardo一定很厌倦，一定很疲惫，一定很想要继续他的人生。如果Mark把他们认识的其他人作为参照而把Eduardo判定为“正常人”的话，一个正常人是不会在他们结了婚因此不会出去好好约会的情况下满足于在同一个沙发上坐上五年的。

 

Mark越是这么想越是被Eduardo的奉献精神所震撼。他明明一直都是社交类型的人；他竟然等了这么久才想要开始改变，简直不可思议。

 

“Mark”Eduardo叹着气说，“你不开口我是猜不到你想说什么的。”

 

“我要道歉”Mark拘谨地说。“我从来没有想过你很可能觉得自己被困住了。”

 

“困住了？”Eduardo说。他脸上的表情简直称得上滑稽。他看起来像是在努力判断Mark是否在讲笑话。

 

“你在Facebook之外没有多少其他生活”Mark说：“这五年来我们俩都是如此——Chris有Sean，连Dustin也有过那些女朋友。我自己觉得无所谓，但是我没有让你拥有这些东西。我差不多是把这种情况强加在了你身上。”

 

“你没有 **让** 我”Eduardo说道，声音平直而响亮。

 

Mark耸了耸肩膀。他转过身，俯在沙发背的上方把他的电脑从沙发上拿起来。他把电脑拿到手以后却留在了原地，他的手搭在沙发靠背光滑的皮革接缝上。“对于那些事你都没办法说不，不是么？说了，你就有很可能失去很多，要比我失去的更多。”

 

一刹那的沉默。Mark能听见Eduardo的呼吸声，要比他平时的节奏更快，有些激动。然后——

 

“你他妈真够自我为中心啊”Eduardo说。他的语气里透着不可思议。

 

Mark猛地抬起头，惊呆地看他。

 

“什么叫做我没办法说不？”Eduardo重复他的话。“我不是无能的人，Mark。我从来都不是。你有没有想过我可能撒谎了？也许因为你迟早会把我的一切都夺走但是一旦我们结婚了你就没有办法那么做了，所以我就编了一个瞎话。如果你一直忙着想办法把我留下，你就没有把我赶走的心思了。这种做法保证了我在公司拥有一席之地，其牢固的程度是股权和雇佣合同无法比拟的。”

 

更多的沉默。一秒，两秒。Mark在进行思考，他正在把头脑中的概念重新调整，努力去——

 

“不”Mark说，但是气势有点微弱。“你没有撒谎。”

 

Eduardo盯着他看了一会儿，一点心虚的样子都没有。然后他软软地笑了，笑容很熟悉，还几乎带着优越感。“是的”他说。“我没有撒谎。”

 

Mark彻底呼出一口气，听起来像是一声叹息。

 

“但是有这个 **可能** 。”Eduardo说。“你想想，你从来没有去查我的公民身份。完全有可能是我的错导致你跟我在一起五年，住同一个房子，一年到头每天一起工作。五年来我是除了你没有别的生活，但是你也同样除了我以外没有别的生活。这是两个人的婚姻，我们俩都同意了的婚姻。同样，它也是我们中任何一人 **都** 可以结束掉的婚姻。”

 

又过了一分钟。在这漫长的一分钟里，是眼前Eduardo脸上坚定的微笑和他有如酒窝一样衔在嘴边的戏谑才让Mark彻底相信他的话。这相信有如一种舒展，仿佛将他那些小心珍藏、裹成一团的记忆延伸开来，变成一个实在的概念：这本是他们两人都想要的生活。他仍然需要做出回应，但是他不知道该如何表达此刻的心情。可他不说话Eduardo是不会放过他的。“真是激情的演说啊”Mark说道，嘲讽的格调一如既往轻松地闯了进来。

 

“不用谢”Eduardo说道，原本的戏谑变了味道，“我可是为你提前扫除了可能会殃及一辈子的罪恶感。”

 

Mark对他回以微笑。这没有解决任何问题。事实依旧是Eduardo想要跟他离婚，无论他从前是多么的快乐。甚至按理说事情变得更糟了，因为他们曾经很快乐现在却不快乐了。

 

但是Eduardo摇了摇头，然后，在三分钟之后，终究因为Mark把他那恶心巴拉的辣菠萝给吃光了而跟Mark大吼大叫。不管离不离婚，反正Mark会把这样的事儿归类到“挺快乐”的下面。

 

他们一起看电视，因为Mark没有离开客厅而Eduardo放着那些毯子不用反倒把腿伸到Mark背后把他当做暖脚器。等到Mark选的B级科幻片又开始插播广告的时候，Eduardo随口问了一句：“你那个想法是哪来的？”

 

“唔”Mark说，看着屏幕上一位汰渍妈妈贴着子女的衣服发出舒服的呻吟声。

 

“你毁了我的人生这个想法”Eduardo说，“是哪儿来的？”

 

“没从哪来”Mark说着，用力把频道换到一个吵闹的动作片，正好赶上爆炸镜头。

 

“嗯”Eduardo低声说：“我就知道。”

 

他起身说要去打个电话，离开房间的时候用手摸了摸Mark的头发。Mark没有躲开，因为他明白这是一种道歉的表示。

 

“Chris”Eduardo对着话筒说，然后他关上了书房的门，Mark在走廊另一侧再也听不见他的话。

 

Mark叹了口气，重新倒在沙发上。他控制不住地有点觉得Chris不应该受到他即将遭受的训斥。他是对的——不是他的话本身对，而是他的意图是对的。那些话后背的含义是对的。Eduardo要走了，于情于理都该放他走，Mark需要为他高兴。

 

如果他不为他高兴，那他只会变悲惨，而Mark不喜欢变悲惨。

 

第三章

 

有三天的光景Mark没见着Chris。不知道是因为Chris不好意思见他——Eduardo极有可能把他教训得比对Mark还彻底，因为Eduardo说话跟Chris一样喜欢拐弯抹角，而Chris比Mark会听话外音，所以他俩的对话毫无疑问要更加全面深入，或者干脆更加迅速——还是因为Chris在生他的气，感觉后者可能性更大。不管怎样，Dustin行为如常，Sean还是隔三差五给他短信唠叨旧金山，Mark只是有些日子见不着Chris而已。

 

但是他跟Eduardo总见面，比他预想得还频繁，尤其是考虑到他以为Eduardo会利用他们新划下的关系界限去整天跟Etienne待在一起。结果Eduardo一个多星期都没离开过Mark的视野。

 

他这个样子跟当初他们刚被媒体发现的时候很像。他总是会报备行踪，即使不是跟Mark说他也会告诉别的人。他俩几乎整天待在家里，出门也是一起行动。Mark本来会高兴，但是Chris说的话不全是错误，即使Mark现在背负的责任非比寻常，他也不想让他们失望。他或许只是Eduardo的准前夫，但是他会是一个称职的准前夫。

 

之后的一个星期一晃而逝。到了周一晚上，Mark终于鼓起勇气说：“你可以出门的。”

 

“啥？”Eduardo从冰箱转身问道。他在检查他们的食物供应，想着是不是该出门买东西了。Mark曾试着在网上购买，可Eduardo不知道怎么就是不喜欢，他总是能找个借口出去自己买。

 

“你一直都待在这里来着”Mark说。“你应该更多多出去的，不是吗？”

 

Eduardo还是一脸迷茫。

 

“跟Etienne一起出去”Mark说道，同时成功做到没有在说出这个名字的时候磕巴或是骂人。“你不用总是跟我在一起，我们说过这个了。”

 

“哦”Eduardo说。他的脸神奇地没有任何表情。“你知道我一直没跟他见面？”

 

Mark努力不让自己的脚在地上蹭，那样会让他看起来有愧疚感。“你不是说了么，如果你不跟别人约会，你会把所有时间用来跟我在一起。”

 

“哦”Eduardo又说了一次。

 

“你不用这么做”Mark说完耸了耸肩膀。

 

“他很忙来着”几秒钟的沉默之后Eduardo说道。“我不是……我们只是找不出时间见面。”

 

“好吧”Mark说。

 

“我们以后可能会更加经常见面”Eduardo加了一句。“特别是接下来几个星期。我们正在考虑以后每周至少固定见一次。”

 

“好吧”Mark又说了一遍，这次口气更自暴自弃一点。他可不想听细节。

 

“嗯”Eduardo说。看着他几乎一样的不自在，Mark感觉到了一丝快感。

\---

 

每周的约会定在了周四午餐时间。Mark本来可能会不高兴，因为少的不仅是他们俩的一顿午餐，而且还要额外搭上Eduardo一小时时间。他和Etienne的约会几乎总是会持续将近两个小时。不过他们已经答应在中午吃饭的时候跟各自的律师讨论离婚手续，所以即使没这事现在他俩通常也不会在一起吃午餐了。

 

Eduardo隔三差五也会在周末的时候消失，不跟Mark说一声就在早晨或下午或晚上不见人影。他很快就会重新出现——根据Mark的观察，目前还尚未出现过夜的情况——也不会告诉Mark他去干什么了。他的约会就像Chris的约会：安静而私密。不像Dustin，此人恨不得把每一秒的细节都向全世界宣布。

 

不过当他在身边的时候，他要比以往更加精力集中。一开始Mark以为是自己现在比以前更留心了，更注意Eduardo的存在了，所以才会造成感知的差异。然而，有一回他不得不承认，是的，Eduardo真的把他拖到了日用食品店，尽管他不喜欢去那里，而Eduardo也不喜欢带他去。他也不得不承认Eduardo正倍加努力地把更多时间用来跟Mark一起度过。

 

他会拽他出去晚餐，而那不是因为他懒得做饭。他们去看电影，不是因为他厌倦了待在家里。Eduardo正在 **积极主动地跟** **Mark** **一起做事情** ，而Mark不知道这是怎么一回事。

 

然后，几乎过了一个月，Eduardo前一天从约会回来，第二天就强行征用了Mark四个小时的注意力用来吃饭、购物、任由Mark在Netflix上批判他的电影品味，然后Mark明白了。

 

Eduardo在小心地不想 **忽略** 他。

 

Mark不再嘲笑那些浪漫喜剧。Eduardo好奇地瞥了他一眼，接着伸手过来按下了遥控上的开始键。Mark强迫自己不要躲开。他生气了，生气的理由非常正当。他不是一个需要照料的宠物，他不是一株只要给一定量食物和水分就会在阳光下盛开的植物。他是Eduardo特么最好的朋友，而Eduardo竟然把对他的关心当成了进度表来安排。

 

但是这个进度表让Mark从Eduardo那里得到了比这些年都要多的注意力，而且是在一个他俩各自都有比以往更多的理由跟对方分开的时候。Mark没有那么倔强，倔强到抓着怒气不放。到最后，即使Eduardo没多久就靠在他的肩膀上睡着，他也只是有点略带酸楚地高兴着，而没有叫Eduardo别再这样做。

  
\---

 

“我今天会出去”几个星期后，一个周六的早晨，Eduardo把Mark叫醒时这样说道。

 

Mark把眼睛睁开一道缝。“约会？”

 

因为Eduardo跟Etienne的约会是如此地有规律，所以他几乎从来不会跟Mark明说。他现在通常只会在特殊情况才跟Mark说。

 

Mark不得不承认现在就是那些特殊情况之一了。Eduardo从来没有在周六上午去见他、显然是想跟他待一整天的时候。

 

“不是”Eduardo说。“是中介。”

 

Mark坐了起来。“为什么？”

 

Eduardo看向一边，说：“她带我去看几个公寓。”

 

Mark开始觉得这伏击安排在早上是Eduardo故意所为。他拉下脸。“你说过你不会搬出去。”

 

“我不搬”Eduardo说。Mark把腿甩到床边的时候他从床边站起身。“但是我迟早不得不搬出去，我就是想我至少应该开始思考我喜欢什么样的地方。”

 

“你永远都不用搬”Mark嘟囔着站了起来。他不高兴地提了提睡裤，因为年头的缘故裤腰松松垮垮的。

 

当Eduardo再度抬起头的时候，他笑得几乎不可思议的温暖。“我不得不搬”他重复了一遍。“但是现在我希望你能来跟我一起看。”

 

Mark快速考虑了一秒钟，但是一想到如果他拒绝了Eduardo可能会叫Etienne去，他的大脑就替他做出了选择。“嗯，好的”他说。“我需要件衬衫。”

 

“还有搭配的裤子”Eduardo说。他的手碰触着Mark的侧身，力度是如此的轻柔Mark几乎感觉不到它。“阿姨洗好的衣服你还有剩下的吗？”

 

解决了衣服吃早餐。因为Eduardo太过了解Mark，今早的早餐是两张煎蛋饼。给他一片果酱土司饼干加红牛，他编程没问题。那些东西足够让他的大脑清醒并运转起来。给他一片果酱土司饼干加红牛，然后叫他站起来移动，那Mark绝对会把Eduardo找房子的过程变成人间地狱。

 

之后Eduardo把他们开车送到地产中介的办公室，他们约好在那里见面。那个地方很近，正好在律师事务所和Facebook之间的路上。这就回答了为什么Eduardo会开始找房子：没准他就是哪天路过，出于好奇心进去瞅了两眼，然后雪球就从那里滚起来了。

 

进门后迎接他们的这位女士大早上的精神抖擞得吓人，而且Mark知道不光自己这么想——Eduardo在她叫出一声可以把狗惊得开始狂吠的“你好”时禁不住往后缩了一下。紧接着，她一边嘴里滔滔不绝地说话，一边把他们赶进她那辆用来载他们的公务车然后叫他们系好安全带。然后又紧接着，她一边启动汽车一边历数她将要带他们去看的第一栋房子的种种优点。

 

Mark讨厌搞销售的。不过，他不得不佩服这个人——除了一开始认出他的时候快速地多看了他一眼，此后她表现得根本不知道他们是谁、在做什么，只当他们纯粹找房子。

 

她带他们去的高级公寓在20分路程以外。“我知道你是要租房子，但是这个地方很合算！”她如此地声明道，然后Mark炸毛了，想着是不是Eduardo已经开始考虑将来从租赁的公寓里搬出去，是不是那个想法里包括了跟Etienne同居的计划。这里处于市区边缘，去Facebook的通勤时间恐怕要将近半个小时。

 

房子里面很漂亮，清一色的硬木地板加大理石流理台，还有夸张的拱门结构，古典式的家具零星地妆点着房间。这个地方成功地做到了跟加州其他任何房产都一样的风格，又同时看起来太过用力。

 

中介带着Eduardo四处看的时候，Mark打了个哈欠，坐到了沙发上。

 

他小睡了一会儿，当Eduardo摇晃他的时候假装醒不过来。如果Eduardo想要Mark的配合，那他得付出一点努力才行。

 

“我知道你醒了，混蛋家伙”Eduardo带着又宠爱又无奈的口吻说着，然后去弹Mark的耳朵。Mark不高兴地哼唧了两声认命地站了起来。

 

“你觉得如何？”当他们跟随她中介那双便利式高跟鞋走下楼梯的时候，她这样问道。“你喜欢吗？喜欢哪里？哪里觉得不满？价位是——”

 

“太远了”Mark说。

 

这位中介小姐实实在在地停了一秒钟，惊讶地对他眨眨眼睛。Eduardo快速地看了Mark一眼，然后回过头来看她，抱歉地微笑着说：“嗯，绝对超过了我心中的上限。”

 

下一个地方遵循Eduardo的要求是专门的租赁房产，不过是栋房子。这栋超级丑的西南风格的单层建筑前面有个小小的、整齐的草坪，一条铺着石子的小路一直通向房门。

 

“不行”Mark说。他都懒得下车了。

 

“太扯了”Eduardo表示同意，马上坐回到了车里。中介脸上的微笑僵硬了一秒钟后，她也坐了回来重新上路。

 

他们又去了三个地方，只进去参观了其中两个。他们跳过的地方是一处立着铁门的社区。那里有个他们必须进行登记的保安室，停车位也是指定的，所有的建筑物都是清一色的钢筋和玻璃。房子是两层结构，中介小姐对挑高的天花板和位于二层的公寓拥有的落地窗赞不绝口。

 

“不行”Mark又这么说，而Eduardo再一次表示同意，于是他们再一次没有下车就离开了。

 

“或许你可以把你的目标说得更详细一点？”中介小姐带着紧绷的口气建议道。她已经不再微笑了。“我正在努力寻找你会喜欢的地方。”

 

“呃，我目前只有个大概的想法”Eduardo说道，他看起来有点难为情。然而当中介回头看他们的时候，她的目光瞄准的是Mark。

 

“再努力一点”Mark说。

 

不得不佩服她的是，接下来的两个确实好了一些。一个是共权公寓，不需房租，但是Eduardo得购买这座建筑物和周边地产的一部分产权。那里安静、上档次，稍稍偏离主干道，这点非常不错。

 

当他们在这栋土木建筑物前停下车时Eduardo看了眼Mark，Mark耸了耸肩膀，解开了他的安全带。

 

“这里我们有一间两卧室两浴室的单元”当他们乘室外电梯去五楼的时候中介小姐一边仔细地观察他俩的表情一边说道。“你们楼上没有邻居所以楼上不会有多少噪音。房间是开放式设计，客厅非常宽敞，直接连通着餐厅。而厨房呢，等会儿你们就会看到，跟客厅的另一侧是连通的。”她打开了大门，示意让他们先进去。

 

地板是全硬木的，在轨道式排灯下反射出柔和的光晕。所有的房间都超级大，客厅的后墙上有两扇特别大的窗户。

 

“你可以选择搬进来之前让他们为你装好家具”等他们在这空荡荡的房间里瞭望了一会儿，中介这样说道。“请跟我走，我来给你们介绍。”

 

Mark跟在他们后面，在她描述厨房用具、空调和保全系统的时候开始彻底把她的话当成耳边风。中介小姐被Eduardo随口提出的问题以及Mark没有反对的情况所鼓舞，带着他们穿过客厅前方的一条小走廊，来到了卧室。

 

“这是两间卧室中较小的那间”她说着按下了灯的开关。一个至少有Mark和Eduardo现在的卧室那么大的房间出现在他们面前。“浴室和走入式衣橱如你所见是在这边。另外这扇门是放置床上用品的橱柜。这边，在走廊另一侧，是我们的主卧。”

 

她毫不掩饰地把他们赶了进去。这里差不多有他们现在卧室的两倍大，有更多的那种大窗户。窗外俯瞰着这里其他建筑。

 

“怎么说？”Eduardo问道。他们从中介旁边走开了一点。“你有什么想法？”

 

“非常宽敞”Mark说。“给你一人住？”

 

“对一个人来说太大了”Eduardo表示同意，然后告诉中介说他要一个小点的地方。

 

到现在这个时候中介小姐已经是一副非常不爽的样子了，不过显然她周六只工作到下午三点，她还想给他们再看一个地方。在去那里的路上，中介小姐用透着点歇斯底里的语气向他们保证她把最好的留到了最后。

 

他们一停车，Mark就知道Eduardo会喜欢这里。这是一栋小房子，坐落在这片距离Facebook约15分钟、距离他们现在住址约20分钟路程的住宅区的一条安静的街道上。房子被庭院包围着，种了很多树，四周高高的栅栏让人觉得好像周围没有其他房子一样。

 

这是个老房子。他们从停在独立车库前的车子里下来，踩着裂痕交错的石板小路走到了正门。中介一边掏出钥匙一边向他们介绍这处地产，语气听起来有点紧张。很明显，这里需要维修，而且是花费不菲的维修。车道不平，到处开裂，几乎已经不能用了，需要翻土重置。这就意味着需要拆掉大门和一段栅栏。屋顶有几处频临塌陷，而且很明显这里至少一年没有住过人。

 

“厨房会需要一点更新工作”她说：“也许需要重新改造。地板的状态都非常好。实际上地板是房子新建时候带的。你看见这些窗户没？现在很难见到这个样式保存得这样完整了。”

 

Mark看不出那些窗户有啥与众不同，无非是窗沿很宽，玻璃上有些波纹的形状，里面有均匀的气泡所以阳光会像波浪一样洒进来而不是强烈的直射光线。

 

厨房里有个单独的区域用来摆放桌椅，此外还另有一间饭厅。客厅正对着大门入口，后方那种特殊窗子下有道宽敞的楼梯，另有卫生间，另一面主墙上还连通着一个纱窗阳台。中介小姐带着他们上楼，警告他们不要靠在扶手上，因为扶手也是这栋房子原来就有的，现在也需要维修。

 

楼上有四间卧室：旁边是两间小很多的，共用一个浴室；两间比较大的有各自的浴室和走入式衣橱。没有什么特别之处，只是主卧有更多的那种特殊玻璃窗和宽阔的窗台，而浴室的整套给排水设施都是原始结构。

 

这套设施需要更换掉，中介抱歉地跟他们解释道。Mark很好奇，既然Eduardo说他是想找个地方租下来作为短期的居住场所，那她怎么会决定这里是个好选择呢。

 

“怎么样？”Eduardo走到Mark身前说，Mark正单膝跪在窗台上俯瞰屋外的庭院。

 

“这里跟我们现在的房子一模一样”Mark说，其实这话不对。他们现在的房子是一栋牧屋式建筑，里面各种地毯和瓷砖，四周是半田园式的风景。那里只比Facebook的年龄大一点，但是墙角泛黄、窗台开裂，已经显出老旧的迹象。那里不是居住一辈子的地方，而这个地方却是安身立命之所。

 

“这里有四个卧室”Eduardo说：“我们现在的房子只有三个。”

 

“所以我们就会不止一个书房了，而是两个”Mark说：“两个书房你肯定会讨厌的。老是自己一个人假装工作，你该多无聊啊。”

 

“那作为客房也行啊”Eduardo反驳道。

 

“我们从来没有过夜的客人”Mark说。

 

“那是因为我们没有客房”Eduardo说道，一副他赢了的样子。

 

Mark翻了个白眼。

 

“那个啥”中介小姐说道，她很可能闻到了肉的味道。“让我跟你介绍一下周边的情况吧？或者这栋房子的历史？加州没有多少古老的房产，但这里绝对不是新发开的。”

 

“我无所谓”Mark耸了耸肩膀说。

 

“你说吧”Eduardo说，于是中介巴结到他身边开始讲述这里的灯饰还有楼梯扶手是过去某个时代的典型象征等等等等。

 

Mark扔下他们俩，自己下了楼梯，走到了庭院中央。那里的草丛疯长着，像是这里空了有段时间的样子。这个猜测八成是正确的——大多数人都想找那种光鲜亮丽的新居室，而不是那种需要维修和打理草坪的真正的房子。这快草坪肯定需要个园艺工，Mark一边这样想着一边四处张望，但是这里曾经有过美丽的景色。这里处处皆是青翠，尽管他们只离主干道五分钟的距离，足够繁茂的植物让人闻不到丝毫城市的味道。

 

他从阳台上下来，拖着凉鞋穿过疯长的草丛，一边想着谁会曾经住在这里。八成是一家人，有几个孩子和一条狗的那种，孩子和狗到处跑来跑去。还会有一只猫趴在阳台上。朋友们会过来在那个被蔓延的灌木丛半遮住的炉子上烧烤。

 

Mark喜欢这栋房子，他知道Eduardo也一定喜欢。也许喜欢到想要买下来的程度，即便买下来后房顶和车道还有给排水上面有许多活要干，他们至少也会认真考虑这么做。

 

“嘿，原来你在这里”Eduardo说。

 

“嗯”Mark说。

 

Eduardo走过来，跟他一起站在后院，一起看着被遗弃的火炉。“我喜欢这里”他说。

 

“这里跟上一个一样”Mark说。

 

Eduardo的表情垮了下来。“什么意思？”他问。“这里怎么了？”

 

“没什么”Mark说。“就是一个人住太大了。”

 

在他身边，Eduardo僵住了。

 

“这是个家庭的住所”Mark说：“人们很可能在这里养育孩子。一起变老。”阳台旁边的那几块花坛只要一点点功夫就能变成真正的花园。

 

“嗯”Eduardo说。“实际上也确实如此。”

 

Mark转过身看着他。“这不是一栋你买下来作为过度期以便将来搬进你男朋友家的房子。”

 

Eduardo从容地跟他对视。“是的，我想这里不是那种房子。”

 

Mark耸了耸肩膀，然后转身向房子走去。“所以我们再看看吧。”

 

“不”Eduardo说：“我要买下来。”

 

Mark停下了脚步，回头看他。

 

Eduardo微笑起来，笑得有点奇怪。“没有理由我的男朋友不能搬进来跟我一起住，对不对？”

 

尽管Mark只见过Etienne一面，但是Mark很难相信他会喜欢这样的房子。如果他们已经约好Eduardo将来搬进他家，Mark觉得他也绝对不会对Eduardo临时改变计划没有意见。“你得先重新装修”Mark说。

 

“你打算马上让我滚蛋么？”Eduardo挑起一边的眉毛。

 

“也许”Mark耸了耸肩膀说。“我一直盼着把你打发走呢。”

 

“说谎”Eduardo宠溺地说道，然后拽着Mark一起去听中介讲价格上的问题。

 

  
  
\---

周末剩下的时间Eduardo都用来哄骗Mark跟他一起讨论装修的事情。连能不能买下房子都还不确定，他制定计划的时候却一副胸有成竹的样子，还表现得好像对于将来的房顶设计Mark的想法很重要似的。

 

“当然很重要”Eduardo终于发话了，“现在要是不听听你的意见，装好以后要被你唠叨死。”

 

Mark耸了耸肩膀，抓起一罐Mountain Dew，但是一抹自得的笑意控制不住地溢出他的嘴角。他告诉Eduardo，是的，在一栋已经非常绿的房子上面装个绿色屋顶确实有点多余。

 

三点左右的时候他们就到了家里，但是Mark听Eduardo讲装修的事一直听到了晚饭时间，然后就在沙发上睡着了。醒来的时候Eduardo已经把一盘子剩下的意大利面留在了他的面前。他端起盘子，握住叉子，起身去书房找Eduardo。

 

他绷着脸抬头看Mark，对他竖起一根手指。

  
“妈”他低声说，Mark立刻明白了。

 

他在房间一角的椅子里坐下，打开台灯，然后把他的食物放在靠墙的小桌上面。Eduardo转了下椅子让自己再次面对办公桌，稍稍低下头，盯着键盘一直看。“不是的，妈——”他又叫了一声，但是卡在了焦躁的尾音上。  
  
Eduardo跟他母亲通话的频率要比Mark高，但并不每次都是愉快地进行这件事。她一旦唠叨起来简直可怕——Mark以为他自己的妈就已经够爱唠叨了呢。Eduardo说这是因为他的母亲要比Mark的母亲更爱操心，但是Mark同样知道，Eduardo的母亲觉得自己跟儿子关系疏远，这也不无关系。

 

毕竟，如果你的丈夫让你几乎见不到孩子，要跟孩子感到亲近是很难的。

确切地来说，Eduardo的父亲并没有生Eduardo的气。Mark觉得他对Eduardo没有在乎到可以生气的程度。Eduardo说他只是感到失望，这点Mark倒是相信，但是Eduardo还说他只是为他着想，Mark就不以为然了。他没再多说，因为过了这么些年Eduardo已经不再为这件事伤心。他现在只是频繁地跟母亲打电话，偶尔才抱怨一下自己的父亲，把讨好的精力全都用在了Mark他家。

 

Mark稍微发散地想了下，他母亲明显也误解了他俩的关系是不是就是因为这点。Eduardo太会假装了。

Eduardo说了再见，挂掉电话。Mark拿起他的盘子，边看他边吃。

 

“别看我”Eduardo转过来，给他一记眼刀说。

 

“要不要我给我妈打个电话？”Mark问道。“她可以跟你讲Randi的孩子，讲她工作上的最新进展，然后你们俩就能慢慢聊到她说你完全没错、你爸才是人类残次品的那部分了。”

 

“你个混蛋”Eduardo说，“我们才没有那样。”

 

Mark皱起眉头表示怀疑。有一次他不小心接了分机电话——是的，他知道Eduardo已经接起来了，但是他不知道Eduardo竟然 **想** 跟他的母亲讲话，所以他坚决否认这样的旁听监督是粗鲁行为——甚至还偷听了10分钟真心令人感动的安抚，说什么有时候做父母的就是会犯错啦，但是不代表他们不爱自己的孩子啦。简直太温馨了，以至于大家刚挂断Mark就马上开始嘲讽Eduardo。

 

为此他得到了三天的冷空气，加上Eduardo终于跟他讲了他冷脸四个月的原因。原来都这个年代了成年人还能被正式地断绝亲子关系。原来即使身家亿万、活得比谁都努力的人也仍会因此心绪难平。  
  
最后一根稻草便是Eduardo的同性婚姻，真是毫无意外，但是Mark从未感到过愧疚——Eduardo永远不会变直，Mark是帮了他的忙。至少跟Eduardo一起经历这个坎的人是Mark，而不是什么真正的男朋友或伴侣。要是后者的话，看着Eduardo事后那沮丧的劲儿说不定还会伤心呢。

 

“她最近打了很多电话”Eduardo说。

 

Mark眨了眨眼睛。Eduardo不被问就主动提供这方面的信息简直不同寻常。这是唯一让他三缄其口的事情。

  
啊，还要加上他一直藏着的男朋友。

 

Mark有点后知后觉地开始琢磨，也许他需要重新考量Eduardo究竟有多么情绪外露。

 

“因为离婚的事她情绪不好。”Eduardo说。他低头看着自己的指甲。

 

Mark又眨了眨眼睛。“然后？”  
  
Eduardo叹了口气。“她说她不 **相信** 离婚。她说人该一直努力。”

  
“结婚的真相你告诉她了吧？”Mark开口问道，但是他不抱任何希望。他们告诉了很多人，结果大家都不信，Eduardo的母亲不会变成特例。

 

“是的”Eduardo慢悠悠地说，然而开始更加用力地抠指甲。

 

Mark暗搓搓地希望她因为那个新男朋友已经教训了Eduardo。“但她仍然因为离婚的事跟你喊？”

“是的”Eduardo说，“我都说了。”

 

“哦对，她认为我们应该努力克服”Mark叹着气重复了一遍。“你跟她提新房子的事了吗？”

 

这个话题转得并不算特别差劲。Eduardo微笑着顺杆爬。他还滑过半个屋子往Eduardo的膝盖上轻轻地踹了一脚，催促他快点吃。Mark一边吃一边听Eduardo讲他的母亲，心里想，不知道Etienne的母亲会不会接受代理母亲的角色，自己是不是要在假期把全家借给他，即使在Eduardo已经不是他们家一员的时候。  
  
\---

星期一让Mark和Eduardo坐上了同一辆车，因为Eduardo不人道地一大早就叫醒了Mark，还拿薄饼贿赂他，这样他好继续谈论更多的装修公司。Mark不晓得他怎么会在这种项目上这么快地就掌握了这么多信息。人家星期天 **都不工作** 的好吗。

 

一旦成功地从Eduardo对房屋设计兴高采烈的描述中逃脱出来，躲进办公室那神圣的令人安心的嘈杂声中，Mark就立即坐下并叹了口气。他很高兴Eduardo兴致这么高，但是去他妈的，今天早上他差点见到黎明时分的另一边。太过了这是。

 

他最终还是不得不起来去拿红牛，因为正如每一次当他有求于他的助理的时候那样，他的助理神秘地消失了，而今天他缺了咖啡因绝对无法运转。

  
休息室空荡荡的，咖啡还热着。Mark倒了一杯，加了能有半杯糖，然后一口气喝完，出门顺手把杯子扔进垃圾桶。转过走廊拐角，Mark决定重新看待他的好运气；很明显，这整个区域都不过是个陷阱。

 

“傻逼”Dustin说。

 

Mark后悔没有带一杯咖啡出来。要是往Dustin的衬衣上洒点东西会非常不错。“干嘛”他淡然地说。

 

“你们一起买了一栋新房子”Dustin不可思议地说。

 

“他买的”Mark纠正他的说辞，同时试图绕过他。

 

Dustin跟着他在走廊上走。“东西总是他来买，但是这是你俩一起挑的。”

 

“他品味不好”Mark说，“还没有常识。”

 

Dustin丝毫没有上钩，宁可放掉了嘲笑Mark自己也缺乏这两样东西的大好机会。“你跟一个正在跟你离婚的男人买了一栋带后院和儿童卧室的房子。”

 

“那是他自己房子”Mark说。

 

“ **Mark** ”Dustin说着，终于伸手抓住Mark的肩膀。Mark不情愿地转身看着他，面对Dustin脸上的同情他咬紧了牙关。“Mark”Dustin又叫了一声，这一次声音更轻一些。“你在干什么？”

 

“他想要个房子”Mark说着甩开Dustin的手。

  
\---  
  
现在是下午，距离Eduardo带着剩余的午餐离开Mark的办公室已经过去了几个小时。Chris突然进来了。

 

“别”Mark说。

 

Chris叹了口气：“我可能是因为工作找你。”

 

Mark差点哼出声。他抬起头，看吧，就是这样，跟Dustin如出一辙，某种可怜的同情心即将上演。“别”Mark又说了一遍。

 

“听我说”Chris开始了。

 

“我是认真的”Mark激动地大声说。“我们他妈的不讨论这个事。”

 

“不讨论房子还是全部都不讨论？”Chris说。

 

“全部”Mark严肃地说。“我已经厌倦了跟你讨论这件事。”

 

“是的”Chris说，然后他在Mark桌子前的一张椅子里四仰八叉地坐下来。

 

Mark想往他头上扔点什么东西。“我说了不要，你到底是哪句听不——”

  
“我很遗憾”Chris说。

 

Mark顿住了。

 

“我还没好好跟你说这句话，因为所有事情一团乱，而我一度忘记了你有时候会忽视那些本该理所当然的东西”Chris说，“所以对不起。我知道你很不好受。我真的知道。”  
  
同情消失了。取而代之的是沉默的悲伤，简单而实在，Mark对此无能为力。Chris在为Mark感到悲伤，而且他还可能，几乎是一定，为Eduardo感到悲伤，而Mark对此无能为力。

 

“好吧”说完他吞咽了下，看向别处。  
  
\---

Sean要回来呆一晚。过去几天他一直在不停地给Mark发短信拿这件事骚扰他。正常情况下Mark会嫌烦，但是现在，这是从一成不变的离婚主题和每个人的同情心下面逃脱的唯一机会。就连Mark的助理，那个憎恨Mark每个细胞的人，最近都对Mark笑脸相迎。Mark没有叫Sean滚蛋，相反的，他回短信问他们什么地方碰头。

 

Sean回复了一家餐厅的名字，跟上次他们去的地方一样，但是他叫Mark也把其他人都带上。他特别提了下Eduardo的名字。过了一会儿，他又特别提了下他说的其他人并不包括Eduardo的 **男朋友** 。

 

Mark没打算叫上Eduardo；他连提都没提。但是当一天工作结束，他正在一边关电脑一边考虑是要跟Dustin说（是）还是跟Chris说（大概否）的时候，Eduardo自己进来了，抱怨地说：“Sean要烦死我了。”

 

Mark瞪大眼睛。“他跟你说了？”

 

“说了N遍”Eduardo说，“所以快点吧，我们该走了，我不想跟他浪费更多的时间。”

 

当Eduardo几乎是把Mark拖出大楼的时候，Mark正在思考Eduardo为什么会妥协下来同意去。不过Chris和他的Sean，以及Dustin都在外面等着他们，Mark认为这其中大概有点关系。即使Chris没有出于某种理由强迫Eduardo去，Eduardo也可能再也不想被大家排除在外。

 

到了餐厅，他们全体在后面靠墙的一张长桌边上坐了下来。这里的空间对于他们六个人来说过于宽敞了些，但是这样更有私密性，也许这就是重点也说不定。Sean用一个拥抱跟Mark打招呼，对此Eduardo跟以往一样竖起了全身的刺。接着他试图用一个拥抱迎接 **Eduardo** 。这个举动太过出人意料以致于Eduardo几乎就是杵在那里接下了。Chris家的Sean是唯一没有被整个过程吓到说不出话的人。

当他们稳稳当当坐下开始喝Sean给他们点的第一轮酒水的时候——他知道每个人的爱好，猜另一个Sean的偏好也猜得不错——Mark等着另一只鞋落地。Sean对他微微一笑，老奸巨猾的样子，果然没有令他失望。

 

“那个，Eduardo”他说，“这些人里面只有你现在的情况我不太了解。最近你的人生有啥新动向吗？”

 

Eduardo假装抿了口酒，眯起眼睛。“你知道的”他说，“就是离个婚，拆分个价值数十亿的公司，没什么特别让人兴奋的。”

 

Sean咧嘴一笑，举起他的酒杯。“祝贺你”他说，“没人预料到你会忍受Mark这么长时间。”

Eduardo没太跟他一般见识，只是怒目而视而已。Dustin和Chris，这两个叛徒，一副看好戏的样子。Chris甚至没有掩饰。

 

然而好戏就到此为止了。Sean彻底放过了这个话题。他没有问他俩其中任何一人别有所指的问题，不管是跟离婚有关的还是没关的，他也没有针对或者忽略Eduardo。一个小时过去，他已经把Eduardo哄到像跟一般人那样跟他相处。Eduardo最多只是觉得有点好笑罢了。

 

换作其他任何人都会觉得挺正常。Mark才不信这个邪。

 

Eduardo放下了防备，所以比平时喝得多了点。他此刻正有点靠在Mark的身上，Sean就坐在他们对面。Chris和Dustin还有Chris家的Sean在桌子另一头埋头说话（或者是争吵，看你怎么理解了），而Mark刚刚才开始琢磨到底什么时候晚餐才算结束以及谁来决定结束，Sean突然开始讲他最近在做什么。

 

Mark马上仔细聆听，因为Sean只说过那个公司总部在旧金山，此外没跟他透露过任何内容。Sean总是能搞到最奇怪最有意思的项目，Mark想要知道细节。

 

不过现在他不讲好听的故事了。不再开着玩笑说他如何任何听说了有个音乐创业公司以及某个非盈利的嬉皮士项目，也不再抱怨什么所有人都手忙脚乱一团糟，也不再讲述那些不管有没有发生过反正作为晚饭的谈资最有意思了的奇闻异事。与之相反的是，他正在讲述这两个公司做的那些令人惊叹的事，尽管其中大概半数有夸张的嫌疑，但是那也足够令人印象深刻的了。

 

毫无意外Eduardo对那个嬉皮士项目上心了，而Mark想要更多地了解那个音乐创业公司——Sean特么到底怎么想的，竟然在 **欧洲** 找音乐创业公司——没有讨论音乐，Sean反倒把注意力放在了Eduardo身上，开始讨论另外那个玩意。

 

 **Eduardo** 。Sean竟然把全身精力用来吸引Eduardo的注意，而不是Mark的注意。说真的，这他妈是怎么回事？

 

被排除在谈话之外，Mark往椅子靠背上一靠，努力让自己不要露出目瞪口呆的表情。Chris和Sean还有Dustin要么发现了有什么异常要么就是也被话题吸引了，因为他们已经不再出声，全都在听Eduardo和Sean的对话。

Sean终于收了个尾，而Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，仿佛如梦初醒一般带着羞怯的微笑朝周围看了看。他告辞去了卫生间，Mark立即趴过去说：“你他妈搞什么呢，Sean？”

 

“怎么了你？”Sean一脸无辜地问他，好像Mark不认识他似的。

 

“你为什么在跟Eduardo推销你的公司？”Mark质问他。因为Sean刚才干的就是这件事。而Eduardo还吃下诱饵上钩了，也许待会从卫生间回来他就会问价码是多少，搞得他好像是Sean一直巴结的那些投资家一样。

 

“怎么了？”Sean又说了一遍。“他有钱，我有需要钱的项目，我们就是商量商量。这不是很正常。”

 

“但他不是你的投资人”Mark激动了。

 

“为什么不是？”Sean淡定地问道，这样的回应出乎Mark的预料。“他有——”

 

“是的，没错，他有钱”Mark翻着白眼说，“但是他也是我的 **CFO** _,_ **不是你的投资人** 。”

 

“有什么理由妨碍他两个身份都当么？”Sean问道，仿佛被一个 **完全理性人** 附身了的样子。

 

Mark张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。他知道Eduardo不能两个身份都做，因为大家就是 **不会** 这么做。不过Mark如今仍然没有彻底理解商业运作，所以他也不明白为什么就是不行。既然他不明白，也就没法跟人争论这一点。Sean把他逼到了死角。他们依然还有三个观众，这三个观众看着Mark憋不出一个答案。

 

“他会是一个优秀的投资家”Sean又说。这句自发的赞美是Mark从Sean嘴里听过的对Eduardo最高的评价。

 

Mark因为震惊继续目瞪口呆。

 

“怎么了？”Sean耸了耸肩膀说。“我又没说我喜欢他。我只是公平地评价罢了。他会是一个优秀的投资家。”

 

“不行”Mark终于从喉咙里挤出一句话，声音听起来紧巴巴的。

 

Sean又耸了耸肩膀。“我只是想说”他说，“咱不得不承认小小鸟到了有能力展翅翱翔的时候了。”

 

这句话完全狗屁不通，于是当Mark说：“他是我的CFO，不是投资人。别把他拉进你的商业计划里。”的时候，他觉得自己更加有底气了。

 

这时候Eduardo回到了桌边。仿佛这是个信号一般，Sean招手要账单，他们全都开始动了起来。Chris和他家的Sean离开座位，要出去晃悠下吸点新鲜空气，Eduardo跟着他们去了。

 

“你付账”Sean笑嘻嘻地说着把账单塞给Mark。

 

Mark把信用卡交给徘徊在近处的服务生，在Dustin想往他肩膀上趴的时候把后者甩了下来。

 

Eduardo本来可以成为一个出色的投资人，Eduardo可以 **是一** 个出色的投资人。他擅长理财，善于交际，头脑聪明，还有经验。他不仅仅是Facebook的CFO,他没有必要局限在这个身份里。他可以成为完全不一样的人。

 

“地球呼叫Mark”Dustin说。“Sean，你把他弄坏了。”

 

“我只是捅破了窗户纸罢了”Sean说，“如果最终指出Eduardo的确在某方面有才华的那个人是我，那就有点悲惨了。”

“他当然有才华”Mark说道，“所以他才是我们的CFO。”

 

“没错，但是能当CFO的人有千千万”Sean说，“说到底不过是处理个文书罢了。”

 

“还要忍受Mark的摧残”Dustin化身小助手在旁边补充道。“我觉得Eduardo不会愿意听到他的工作被叫做只处理文书。”

 

“我只是说他有跟人打交道的才能”Sean说。“他完全可以离开这里，去给那些糟糕的投资项目和疯狂的大学生们砸钱。”

 

“可是他不能”Mark直白地说。“他是我们的CFO。我们需要他。”

 

“你可以重新找个CFO”Sean说。

 

“没人会胜任”Mark竖起全身的刺。“我们需要一个——”

  
“ **我们** 什么都不需要”Dustin说，“Sean说的对，Facebook可以再找个CFO。别因为你觉得 **你自己** 需要Eduardo就把其他人也扯进来。”

“你他妈的”Mark自动反射地说，“我不需要Eduardo。”

 

Dustin举起手表示安抚。“这不重要。我甚至都搞不懂我们为啥讨论这个。他又没说要走。”

 

服务生把卡送了回来，Mark跟着Dustin走出餐厅。外面小风吹着，有点暖和，让他们这些从装修新潮但冷冰冰的餐厅里出来的人喘了口气。Chris跟他家的Sean还有Eduardo站在路口那边轻声聊着天。Mark勉强能听见他们的声音，但里面的词句已经被风吹散了。

 

他把Sean拉到跟他们反方向的门口另一边。“你为什么叫他来？你为什么对他成为投资人这件事这么执着？”十有八九是Sean手头的人脉不够用了想要培养一些新的人脉。理论上Mark对此没有任何意见，但是他必须在Mark的朋友圈之外培养。

“我没有”Sean耸了耸肩膀说。“就是一时兴起罢了。我应该料到你会这么在意。”

 

“我没有——”Mark瞪着他。

 

“OK，我是说真的，你打住吧”Dustin说。“根本 **没有什么好说的** 。你看着！” 他转过去开始大声召唤街道另一头的Eduardo。

 

“干嘛？”Eduardo

“如果Mark把你解雇了，你会怎么做？”

 

Eduardo的眉头抬得老头。“我会祝他好运，看他到底能不能把我赶走，如果他万一真的办到了，我会在解雇生效之前就把整个公司毁掉。”

 

“你不会直接跑路然后开个炙手可热的新新投资公司吧？”Dustin问道。

 

Sean在爆笑。Mark可以把他俩都杀了。

 

“不会”Eduardo说，“我真的不觉得我会有那种念头。”

 

“太棒了，谢谢！”Dustin大喊。他转过来看着Mark。“看见了吧，我就跟你说这个念头他连想都没有想过。”  
  
Mark还没来得回答Dustin就把他抛弃给了Sean，朝他的车一路小跑而去打算回家。Sean对Mark挑了挑眉毛，说：“说真的，我没想到这艘船这么容易晃。”

 

“这艘船已经晃了”Mark说，这句话既是借口也是他给出的最近于解释的东西。

 

“嗯，我一直听说的那个离婚传闻”Sean说。“还有一栋房子什么的。”

 

“我们不讨论那个”Mark马上说。

 

“讨论个屁呀”Sean同样迅速地说。Mark笑了，感觉像是几个星期以来的第一次。他真的松了口气。

  
“回旧金山吧”他说，“不带坏未成年人的时候你完全没有用处。”

 

Sean咧嘴笑了，拍了怕他的肩膀。“会的”他许下承诺。“隔三差五地回一下我的短信好吗。你现在干得比我当初预想的好。”

 

Mark想要追问这句话什么意思，但是Eduardo已经从他身后走了过来，Sean再次挥手再见，然后钻进了由殷勤的门童停在路边的车子里。  
  
“好了吗？”Eduardo轻轻地问他。

 

Chris和Sean也已经离开了。Mark跟着Eduardo走到他们的车旁边，双方此时的沉默让他感到不舒服。

 

“有什么我应该知道的事吗？”他们一踏上回家的路Eduardo就立刻问道。

 

“什么？”Mark说。

 

“解雇我？”Eduardo提示道。Mark看过去的时候发现他在微笑，但是那微笑带着些许勉强。

 

“Sean说你会是优秀的投资人”Mark说，“Dustin在犯浑。”

 

“哦”Eduardo说。他看起来有点困惑，当他朝Mark瞥一眼的时候他们的目光交汇在一起。“我不想做投资人。”

 

“但是你能做”Mark说。

 

Eduardo对此只是耸了耸肩。

 

但是他耸肩是因为这句话是真的。Eduardo没有必要像Mark需要他做Facebook的CFO那样非做这个CFO不可。他现在还想做，那他就是；可是，虽说要是他不想走的话Mark不能也不会赶走他，但同样的，如果他一旦想离开了，Mark也留不住他。

 

简直是让人不舒服的既视感。

 

第四章

 

离婚程序以吓死人的速度进行着。每个人都有个好律师，加上零纠纷，所以即便是他们这种资产规模整个过程也会快得惊人。处理这件事的时候他俩从来都不在同一个房间：Eduardo有自己的律师，Mark有自己的律师，他们的调解人从中协调两边的团队。他们俩几乎不需要到场。

 

所以当Mark从某个非合伙人律师那儿接到电话要求他下周某个时间到场的时候，他是略感惊讶的。说什么他和Saverin先生可不可以协调一下日程，找出可以同时出席的日期然后传达给他们公司？

 

Mark问Eduardo为什么，Eduardo耸了耸肩膀然后跟他说他俩周四都有空。Mark一门心思想知道律师找他们干什么，以致于忘了问Eduardo他每周四的午餐约会怎么办。

  
他们一起开车去的，因为Eduardo是他们两人中唯一确切地知道调解人办公室地址的人。他们的律师说可以来派车来接，但是Mark懒得回复，Eduardo则礼貌地拒绝了。他们早到了5分钟，但是两边的法律团队都已经到了。他俩一进去就被强迫分开。

 

Eduardo被拉到宽大的会议桌的另一边，当Mark从锃亮的桌面另一边看过去的时候，Eduardo看起来跟Mark感觉一样，都觉得这场面很好笑。这种桌子他俩从来没有面对面地坐过。Mark想要笑，而他的律师们（当他终于舍得把注意力分给他们的时候）则看起来忧心忡忡。

 

“好了，我们开始吧”调解人说道。Eduardo跟他说过此人有一个相当严肃的名字，但是跟最早听说的那几次一样，Mark听了马上就忘掉了。“你们两个都知道我们为什么在这里吧？”

 

“我们要离婚”Mark怀着助人为乐的精神回答道。

 

Eduardo从桌子另一边瞅了他一眼，Mark跟他挑了挑眉毛。这个家伙很可能是个白痴，Mark不排除他真的忘掉大家为什么来这里的可能性。即便他没忘——因为他有可能没忘——这么一点点小嘲讽死不了人的。

 

“我们在财产分配上遇到了困难”Eduardo的律师一边说一边盯着Mark额头附近。也许她在法学院有一门课告诉她这么做是一种代替实际目光接触的非常好、非常有效的方法。才怪。“我们已经讨论了整整一个星期，但就是没有办法在这一点上达成共识。”

 

“你们两边的法律团队都没有留下足以协商的余地”调解人在旁边补充说明，“所以我们今天将对此进行讨论，希望最终达成一致。如果你们不反对的话，趁着你俩在场我们还可以对其他财产进行确认，这样如果再出现什么冲突的话，我们可以一并讨论。”

Mark打了个哈欠。Eduardo这个虚伪的家伙一边捂着自己的嘴一边瞪Mark。

 

“什么冲突？”Eduardo问道。

 

法律团队们开始行动起来。他们说话，不是那种争先恐后式的，但各自仿佛都在拼命澄清某个观点。既然他们没有回答问题，Mark就不觉得这些澄清真有那么重要，但要是打断他们吧，他们说不定会多说个20分钟。所以他没有说话，只是咬着舌头想如果Eduardo允许他带点能在上面写写画画的东西就好了。

 

几乎一个小时过后Mark听明白了，问题在于Facebook的股权分配。

 

他皱起眉头,开始更仔细的听。花了几乎一个小时加上Eduardo（令Mark高兴的是，他看起来跟Mark一样搞不清楚情况）问了若干问题，他们才解释明白问题之所在。

基本上，问题分为两个部分：第一个问题，也是最主要的问题，就是为了离婚，Eduardo的团队想得到的股份跟Mark的团队想给出的股份不匹配。另外有个更加复杂的问题，就是他们对究竟有多少待分配的股份不能达成一致，因为这个数量从来没有明确过。

 

“一开始他30我70，之后的再分配和股权变更都是在那基础之上的,”Mark说，“问题在哪儿？”他们有好几十份儿合同，上面清清楚楚地写着他俩现在各自持有多少股份。

“嗯，不过我明白他们的意思了。”Eduardo说。他在皱着眉。“Facebook的相关合同一直把我们当做独立个体来看待——比如你作为CEO有什么，我作为CFO有什么。但是在法律上，没有签婚前协议就结婚，我们就是一个人。他们不确定是要把这些股份跟其他东西一样当作共同财产还是一切以商业合同为准。”

 

“所以呢？”Mark说，“这两个路线里面一定有一个是合乎法律的吧。我们肯定不是头一对儿有这种问题的。”

 

“是的”Mark的律师说，“正常情况下我们会为顾客争取最大的权益，然后就没问题了。但是你就股份做出的指示跟你的配偶就股份作出的指示有出入。”

 

“什么意思？”Eduardo问道。

 

“你的要求”Eduardo的律师说，“只有在把所有股份看做可不均匀分配的资产集合的条件下，才有可能做到。而Zuckerberg先生则要求你保留你个人的百分比数。我们无法同时满足你们俩的要求，只有先确定如何看待这些股份，然后我们才能进一步讨论数量问题。

 

“那就合在一起”Mark说，“然后平分。没什么大不了的。”

 

“我也不懂到底有什么关系”Eduardo，“我只想要5%。”

 

“是你现在持有的20%加上5%，还是总股份的一半加上5%？”Mark迷惑地问。

 

“这正是一直困扰我们的问题”Mark的律师说。

 

“都不是”Eduardo说，“就5%，没了。”

 

房间里每个人都陷入了沉默。甚至连那个调解人也有点呆住了。  
  
“什么？”Mark挤出一句话。

 

Eduardo露出微笑，笑容有点歪但是满是真诚。“银行存款我还是会拿到一半的，CFO的职位我也会保留，还有各种防御条款据说能防止你下周就把我开除。我不需要再拥有25%的Facebook。”

 

“但那是你拥有的”Mark说。更重要的是，这是Eduardo **应得** 的。他皱起眉头。“你不想要么？”

 

Eduardo张开嘴，然后耸了耸肩膀。“这不是想要不想要的问题”他说，但是他的声音在句尾处好像疑问句那样上扬了一下，Mark没法明白他是什么意思。自己创造的东西怎么会不想要股份呢？

 

“听我说”调解人开口道。“归根结底，这个问题很容易解决。Zuckerberg先生想要给Saverin先生总股份的一半，但是Saverin先生只要求5%。既然双方都如此慷慨，那就把差额平分一下，没有什么困难的。”

 

“我只想要5%”Eduardo说。

 

“为什么？”Mark说，“为什么是这个数？”

 

Eduardo再一次耸了耸肩膀。“这是其他创始人拥有的份额不是么？就像Dustin。”  
  
“连Dustin的都比5%多”Mark说，“还有Sean。”

 

Eduardo至少在听见Sean的名字的时候肢体抽搐了下。他只是说：“对，但那是因为股份还没有被稀释。我想要一个稳定的5%。将来公司上市了，我的股份说不定反而会超过Sean或者Dustin。”

 

“可你既不是Sean也不是Dustin”Mark说，“你 **拥有** ……”

 

“你不想对Facebook绝对控股吗？”Eduardo打断他的话。

 

“我已经绝对控股了”Mark说，因为无论从哪点来看，他的确已经如此了。

 

“没错，但是这么做会更加保险”Eduardo说，“对你有好处。”

“可是对你呢？”Mark坚持己见。就这样，他俩一直说到午餐时间。

 

Mark不明白，他永远都无法明白。Eduardo没办法让他相信，这样去掉几乎15%只要5%的行为只是赠与而不是抛弃。

 

“我是抛给你”Eduardo指出来。“况且，按照你的计划给我正好一半股份的做法也根本没有道理啊。就算我应得的股份超过5%，那你说说为什么我应该拿总数的一半呢？”  
  
“法律上……”Mark刚说了三个字就被他的律师打断了，“我们今天在这儿就是为了确定这一点，这依然是灰色领域。”他这么说八成只是为了防止Mark说出什么愚蠢的话来，但是Mark还是想踹他。

 

“啊，该吃午饭了！”调解人兴致盎然地打断他们的对话，没等他说出最后一个音节半个房间就已经空了。

  
“走吧”Eduardo说，“咱们出去吧。”

 

“为什么？”他们下楼的时候Mark又问了一遍，感觉已经是第一百次了。

 

“不行”Eduardo轻飘飘地说。“我们正在午休，不许讨论法律相关事宜。”

 

他们在街道拐弯那里的一家小店买了三明治，带了回来，又停了一次车，最后在律所门前的长椅上坐下来。外面很热，以至于Eduardo脱掉了他的西装外套。Mark也把Eduardo坚持要他穿的那件针织衫脱了下来。

 

“ **结** 婚的时候都没有这么多事”Mark抱怨地说，Eduardo哼了一下表示同意然后偷走Mark半个三明治因为他不喜欢吃自己的那个。严格来说，这句话已经违反了禁止相关谈话的规定，但肯定是谈细节才算数，因为Eduardo回答了他。

 

“这是现在很多人抱怨的事情之一”他说，“结婚太容易，离婚太难。”他咬了一口，嚼了嚼。“或者说离婚太贵”他想了想，含着满嘴食物又加上一句。

 

“除非你没有用来对半分的东西”Mark说。

 

“不”Eduardo说，“另外还有州费和律师费。你知道吗，我们这次会花掉几万美元。即使是一般人也要花掉几千，特别是有孩子的情况下。”

 

Mark摇了摇头。剩下的午餐时间他们都在讨论Facebook。

 

回去之后，他们又花了一些时间绕圈子，直到Mark终于崩溃：“如果你不想当Facebook的一份子了，那就明说。我会把你手里所有的股份都买下来，咱们大可公正地来。”

 

Eduardo脸上发生了一种复杂而吓人的变化，他看着Mark看了很长一段时间，然后用力地点了一下头，同意接受他本来拥有的20%。仅仅让他留下原来的股份不该让人有如此之大的成就感，但Mark仍然感到了胜利的喜悦。虽说肯定比不上如果能给他半数股份的感受，因为Mark知道那样会有额外的动机和保证让他不会离开这里，但是这场离婚教会了Mark一样东西，那就是见好就收，知足常乐。

 

下午剩下的时间里律师们把其余资产的分配描述了一遍，等着有人提出异议，但是异议一直没有出现。唯一有点意思的是听到Eduardo打算把房子留给Mark的时候，Mark想起Eduardo刚刚买的房子，不知道律师们会对这项新增的财产有什么看法。这样的思考也不过是稍微有趣而已。

 

结束的时候，带着手续几周以后就会办好、会随时向他们报告进度的承诺，他俩从办公室里被释放了出来。  
  
\---

然后突然一切就搞定了。

 

明天他们要签署最终的离婚协议，所以Mark会整天都不在办公室。他不喜欢Facebook离开他的视线。是，没错，那几千名的雇员就是为了这种时候，但不代表他对此一定是心情愉快的。

 

“Mark，你不过是离开Facebook一天而且你连这个城市都没出，如果你再继续假装担心这件事往我这边跑，我就打电话跟Chris说你因为明天要签字所以紧张地崩溃了。”Dustin终于厉声说道，他的眼睛瞪得老大，足够让Mark相信他会说得出做得到。

 

“从今早十点开始，你已经进去吼他11次了” Dustin的助理热心地告诉Mark，在Mark听从Dustin的指示离开的时候（或者说，屈服在他的威胁之下，不过谁要是敢当面这么跟Mark说，谁就会面临比忧心忡忡的Chris还要恐怖的惩罚）。当Mark对她怒目而视，连她都做到了躲闪目光、看向别处。

 

然而Mark在这一天又去找了两次Dustin。事实上他确实有事。他把每次的时间控制得很短，也尽量保持了公事公办的态度。他认为他做到了，因为Chris一直都安全地停留在Mark办公室以外的地方。不过他想工作到晚点，就晚一点，就到七点就好。七点十五的时候Sean出现了，把他拽出大楼。

 

“Dustin给我打了个电话”Sean说，“我得插手了。”

 

他们走了八个街区，找了个又小又破、比Mark预想的更安静的地方。Sean轻车熟路地在里面走，他似乎对这个地方很熟悉。他把Mark推到一个小铁桌旁边，旁边还配着几把特别丑的椅子，然后他去给他们叫东西喝。

 

他把东西放在桌子上，说：“杜松子酒，喝光它，你今天把话给我都说清楚，否则我送你去看精神病医生。”

 

“离婚要看心理咨询，不是精神病医生”Mark说。

 

“他们都快烦死你了，说不定会想办法要你去看精神病医生。要是不给你开药我都会奇怪。”

 

“最近我没跟Chris在一起”Mark嘟囔。

 

“你确实没有，Dustin跟我说了，就在他今天下午四点半下班的时候。他说这额外的半小时是混蛋税。自从Chris让你觉得非常不舒服，你开始躲着他，你就一直没跟Chris在一起了”Sean幸灾乐祸地说,“现在喝吧，把话都说出来。”

 

“我不喜欢杜松子酒”Mark说，但他还是端起了酒杯。

 

Sean跟随他的动作，喝了几大口以后把酒杯重新放下。“怎么说？”他说。

 

“滚一边儿去”Mark说，“我用不着跟你说。”

 

“那就要取决于你有多看重你的朋友了”Sean说。那语气轻松的，好像他自己不会被打脸似的。

 

Mark抓起他的杯子向椅子后背靠去，铁了心不想说一个字。

 

两个小时以后，Sean在喝第三杯酒，Mark在喝第四杯，而Mark已经说了一堆他从来没打算从说出来的话。他已经开始感激Dustin派了Sean来而不是他自己来。有些事情Mark能在Sean这里糊弄过去，但是跟Dustin就不行，因为Sean跟Eduardo不是朋友，也不假装跟Eduardo做朋友。

  
“好了，说真的”Sean说。他的语气里拖着某种长音，让人一下子就看穿了。接下来的话才是他真正想要说的。“我本来不想插手，但是现在我完全跟不上八卦的节奏了，因为我本来以为自己不想知道。你跟你的小情儿之间到底怎么了？”

 

“没怎么”Mark阴沉沉地说。

 

“这可是离婚啊拜托。你们俩中间肯定有个人犯了大错。我听说他出轨了？”  
  
Mark不知道是因为Sean漫不经心地嘲讽了他们虚假婚姻可能发生的错误，还是因为这句话诋毁了Eduardo，总之他没法闭上自己的嘴。“Sean！”他厉声说，“什么都没有发生！”

 

“好吧，随你怎么说”Sean淡淡地说，然后看向Mark的后方，好像他觉得无聊似的。

 

Mark特别讨厌他这么做。他在椅子里又往下滑了一些，开始生闷气。

 

“好啦”Sean说，“Mark。”

 

“干嘛？”Mark厉声说。

 

Sean的语气小心翼翼的，好像变了一个人一样。他说：“你知道你是……我是说，你知道我讨厌干心理辅导这种破事，但是当你明显心情不好的时候……”

 

“为什么每个人都想让我谈这件事？”Mark问，“我当然心情不好。”

Sean看着他。

 

几秒后Mark开始感到不舒服。他动了动。“干嘛？”

 

“你根本不想做这些事”Sean说。

 

“是的”Mark说，“我当然不想。”他差点没说出“废话”或者其他同样幼稚的词汇。

“ **所以你为什么要离婚** ？”Sean几乎是在吼叫，Mark吼了回去：“因为他想离！”

 

Sean瞪着他。“你这么做只不过是因为Eduardo想要做。你以前从来不这样的，怎么偏偏 **现在** 开始惯着他了。”

 

“他应得的”Mark说。他咬紧了牙关。

 

“我敢打赌”Sean说，“你甚至还没告诉他你不想离婚。他妈的怂蛋。”

 

“我说了”Mark说，“没用。”

 

“怎么会没用？”Sean追问道。Mark不知道说什么。

 

“因为”Mark说。他耸了耸肩膀：“因为他为了绿卡才跟我结婚。他已经有绿卡了。”

 

“他早就有了”Sean说，“以前怎么不离婚？”

 

“因为以前没有理由离婚”Mark说，“现在有了。”

“告诉他你不想离”Sean说。

 

“不”Mark说。Eduardo会听他的话，因为他在乎Mark。最后他们还是会离婚，但是拖太久可能会破坏Eduardo的新恋情，或者根本拖不了多久，所以不值得搞这么麻烦。不管怎样，Eduardo做过的事值得让Mark为他考虑。

 

“你不能签字”Sean说，“兄弟，我认真的，你真的不能……”

 

但是当Mark说“我会的”，他是认真的。

 

“Mark”Sean高声说，突然变得一脸严肃。

 

“反正不是真的”Mark说，“一直都不是真的。没有一处能变成真的。每个人都以为我们在一起了，但是我们从来都没有。”

 

他以为Sean会继续抗议，或者开几个粗鲁的玩笑来嘲讽Eduardo跟人上床的能力，或是开始说什么圆房之类的话。

 

他没有料到Sean会翻个白眼说：“我又不是傻子，Mark，我知道你俩一直没有跨过尴尬的好朋友那个坎儿，但这不代表你们之间什么都没有。”

 

“你知道？”Mark呆呆地问道。他已经习惯了听相反的话，以至于他现在更有心理准备相信Sean是在撒谎，是在故意唱反调，而不是相信他 **真的** 知道。

“没错”Sean说着一边用看傻子的眼神看着他。能用这种眼神看Mark并且让Mark深信不疑的人没有几个，Sean曾经一直是其中之一。他现在仍然是，这种领悟让Mark觉得不舒服。他强迫自己不要躲开目光。“我知道。很明显我是那唯一的一个，因为你其他的朋友都是白痴，只有我知道。”

 

Mark眨了眨眼睛。“怎么知道的？”

 

“我了解你”Sean耸着肩膀说。

 

“Chris和Dustin也了解我”Mark说。

 

“不”Sean说，“不如我了解。”他停下来，摇了摇头。“或者说，不考虑那些陈词滥调，也许他们太过了解你了。”  
  
Mark皱起眉头。他听不懂。

 

Sean打量了他一分钟，然后点了点头，明显感到了满意。“现在你要不要闭上嘴听我说几句？”他问，“我或许能帮得上你。”

 

“我不需要帮助”Mark说。

 

“屁话”Sean说。

 

“没有能帮得上的地方”Mark改口说。

 

“随你怎么说”Sean说道，“好了，我是认真的，把嘴闭上两分钟。”

  
Mark把第四杯剩下的酒端起来，一口喝掉。

 

Sean又叹了口气，瘫坐到椅子里。他脸上那罕见的疲惫的表情从他的眼角和嘴角拉扯出几道皱纹。Mark总是忘记Sean比他们大了多少岁，原因之一就是年近三十岁的Sean是无法想象的。三十岁意味着成人，是超越二十几岁年纪的里程碑。三十岁几乎是人类平均寿命的一半。而Sean看起来一点也不像三十岁，他也没努力表现出三十岁的样子，但是此时此刻，他是个成年人。

Mark现在已是当年Sean发掘Mark的年纪。Eduardo比他还大。Mark不知道时间都跑到哪里去了，不知道为何五年都过去了怎么除了Facebook以外什么东西都没有改变。

突然间，他意识到了为什么Eduardo要这么做。他没有 **那么** 喜欢Etienne（对此Mark想的没错）。但是他比Mark敏感，一直都是，而这五年来的静如死水一定让人心生厌倦了吧。Mark不喜欢周围事物的改变，除非他是改变这些事物的人，然而他和Eduardo一直都没有变。

 

“还记得我们刚认识的时候吗？”Sean说，“那时候讨好你特别容易。”

 

Mark耸了耸肩膀。确实如此，不过那时候Sean也更加令人印象深刻，更努力。现在他不努力了。也许，他是觉得没有努力的必要。也许，他是做不到了。Mark曾经把Sean的变化归结于自己的成长。是他自己意识到了Sean有愚蠢的一面也有天赋异禀的一面，而这两个方面维持着一种平衡。他从来没想过也许Sean也做了一些改变。

 

“所以你很容易听从我的话，让你做什么就做什么。只除了一件事。我想让你远离Eduardo”Sean说，“如果不是后果会很严重，我早就已经做了。”

 

“你认为他对Facebook有坏处”Mark说。这是老生常谈了。Sean以前这么认为过。甚至Mark也偶尔同意过。

 

“不”Sean说，“你说对，也不对。我认为他对你有坏处，然后间接对Facebook有坏处。”

 

Mark眨了眨眼睛：“Eduardo从来没对我做过任何事。”

 

“他帮助你”Sean说，“他让你静下心来，让你后退一步、重新思考。他让万事变得容易。他让你变得愚蠢、普通，他让你感到快乐。”

 

Mark唯一能想到的是他得否认这句话。他做不到，因为Eduardo确实做了这些事，但是从Sean的口气听起来，他不像在说Eduardo做了这些事；他好像在说Eduardo是这些事的唯一原因，而这是不正确的。有很多事情能让Mark感到快乐。

 

Mark这么说了。

 

Sean摆了摆手。他的酒杯在他面前的桌面上结满了水珠，没有人碰。“他让你 **快乐** ”他说，“你创造Facebook是因为你愤怒，你感到无力，你想要干一票大的。Eduardo差点把一切都毁了，因为对你来说，他会把那些情绪全都赶走。”

 

“他帮忙创建了Facebook”Mark说。Sean从喉咙里发出恼怒的声音，Mark皱起眉头。

 

“是的，没错，但他可以不帮忙”Sean说。他突然趴过来，表情分外专注。要不是他脸上既没有隐藏的微笑，也没有闪烁的嘲弄，也没有遮掩的秘密，这种情景会看起来很熟悉。他的脸上只有Mark不知道该如何理解的赤裸裸的真诚。“听我说，你还是没懂。如果让你Facebook和Eduardo只能选一个，你会选哪个？”

 

Mark不得不想了想，让这个念头拉扯他的思维边界，推敲每个可能性，最终为自己思维的顽固感到失望。他看着Sean杯子上凝结的水珠慢慢下滑。他的掌心因为握着自己的杯子而湿漉漉的。他没有答案。

 

“你知道吗？”Sean提醒他。

 

终于，Mark不情愿地摇了摇头。

 

Sean看起来很失望。“算了”他说，“我不说了。”

 

“什么啊？”Mark追问道。他一定要知道Sean想说什么。Sean总是……Mark一定要知道。

 

“那个时候”Sean说，“我总是想着，如果你让Eduardo回来，他会把所有令你变得伟大的东西带走。”

 

“是的，你觉得他会让我快乐”Mark说，因为这部分他是懂的。“你觉得我有了他的话就不再需要Facebook了。”

 

“我知道你不会再需要Facebook”Sean说，“当然了，你很可能还是会建立Facebook，因为你是你，但是你不会再需要它。”

 

“我也不知道那时候我会选择Facebook还是Eduardo，”Mark轻声地说。他几乎不想承认这点，连对Sean也不行。

 

“就像我说的”Sean抬起眉头说，“你 **是** 你。”

 

Mark模仿Sean之前的姿势，完全瘫坐在这把不舒服的椅子里。偶尔这样四仰八叉地坐着感觉真好。“好吧”他说。

 

“不”Sean说。

 

Mark得回家，回到他们那个安静的、熟悉的、几乎塞满了的房子里，回到在沙发上裹太多毯子等着他的Eduardo身边。Mark拒绝想象Eduardo和他的毯子不在那里的可能性。“干嘛？”他说着把视线拖回到Sean身上。

 

“你这么上道我很高兴”Sean说，“但是还有一件事你必须要想一想。”

 

“不”Mark说，“我不能。我要……”

 

但是Sean完全是个不依不饶的混蛋。“Eduardo呢？”他问道。  
  
“Eduardo——我今天来就是——”Mar一边说着一边想把椅子往后推。他碰到了桌子，上面的酒杯发出碰撞的响声。

 

“不，我是说你觉得Eduardo会怎么选择？”Sean问道。“无论现在还是当时，是选你还是Facebook？”

 

可是这根本不是个问题。Sean知道答案，他们认识的每个人都知道答案。Eduardo永远不会选择Facebook。根本连想都不用想。而这一点在这些年里没有改变。

 

五年前，Mark自身的犹豫不决本来会使他对Eduardo大发雷霆，Eduardo那种把Facebook仅仅当做一个商业项目或是Mark的附属品的冷淡态度本来会让Mark无法忍受。

 

Mark现在年纪大了，能够意识到了：五年前，他真的是个混蛋。

 

Sean慢慢地点头。“现在我说完了”他说。他伸出手端起他的酒杯。里面的冰块已经完全融化了。“听我说”他将将喝了一口又补充道。“我不了解Eduardo，也不打算了解，因为他是属于你的问题。”

 

Mark点了点头。

 

“所以我不知道他特么的在干什么”Sean说，“总之明天你 **不能** 签字。”

“我必须得签”Mark说。Sean的脸马上沉了下去，很明显，他以为Mark的答案会有所改变。

 

把困难的事或者不可能的事形容得很轻松是Sean的专长。把Mark和任何东西放在一起，Eduardo都会选择Mark。虽然同样的话无法用在Mark身上，但他起码可以给Eduardo一个平局，Eduardo确实拥有这个平局。

 

“ **没有人** 想让你明天签字”Sean说，“你不想签，Chris和Dustin不想让你签。我不想让你签。甚至Eduardo都不想让你签。”

 

“我必须要签”Mark重复了一遍，因为他知道自己是对的。

Sean闭上了眼睛，闭了很久很久。Mark看着他眨眼睛，心里想着，说这些话对他来说该有多么困难，他为什么愿意揽这么大的麻烦。“为什么？”

 

“因为没人认为我会签”Mark说。

 

Sean的眉头堆了起来。  
  
“每个人都以为我会拒绝”Mark解释说，“我可以拒绝，我可以让Eduardo跟我离婚的计划变得困难重重，让他最终不得不放弃。我可以留下他，而他也原谅我这么做。”  
  
“然后呢？”Sean慢慢地问道。

 

“每个人都以为我会那么做”Mark说，“也许连Eduardo也是这么想的。”确定，一定，以及肯定。

 

“所以你不会签咯”Sean说，“我还是没听懂。”

 

“我会签，因为没有人想到我会签”Mark放弃了解释。他站起来，中途顺走了Sean的杯子。“我喜欢唱反调。”

 

“Mark……”Sean说道，他半坐半站在那里。

 

Mark躲到一边，把Sean的杯子放在嘴角。水依然是冰凉的，没有一点酒精的气味。Mark没有表现出一点惊讶，Sean眨了眨眼睛。

 

“回头见”他说，然后走出了这家俱乐部。

 

没人想到Mark会签字，因为Mark是个彻头彻尾、恬不知耻的自私的人。如果他有留下Eduardo的心思，他早就留了。

  
\---

这次的会面跟上一次一样在通常的上班时间开始。这是因为，尽管没有争议，还是有非常多的财产需要分配，有很多配套的手续需要办理。他们一整天都要不停地签文件。

 

Eduardo在早餐旁等着Mark，给了他一份还热着的果酱馅饼。他说他会等Mark。

 

Mark摇了摇头，挥手让他先走，完全不顾Eduardo困惑受伤的眼神。紧张的情绪迫使Mark在Eduardo一关上大门的时候就把果酱馅饼扔到了一边儿，幸好长期以来的训练发挥了作用，Mark一连喝了几大杯水，红牛碰都没碰。

 

他晚上睡得很足。这是他没有想到的，昨晚他到家的时候还听见Eduardo在四处走动，但是一躺下他就晕过去了，就好像有人给他下了药，或是他一星期都没睡似的。

 

他现在处于最清醒的状态，他不想迟到，所以他在那件很久以前就从Dustin那儿征用来的激浪T恤外面随便套了件帽衫，稍微想象了下当他到达调解人办公室的时候，他这身打扮会在Eduardo的脸上激起怎样的嫌弃和尴尬，然后他抓起钥匙。

  
他不得不折回来取钱夹，但是他也没从他家路边走出多远，所以他不觉得有浪费多少时间。  
  
最终的文件有好几英尺厚。光是律师把每一条念出来让他们过一遍，让他们每页签首字母、每部分结尾签名，就花了半天时间。

 

午餐是他们各自在不同的房间里默默地解决的，这是调解人定下的规矩（Mark怀疑这是因为最后一分钟和好的先例过太多，他们为了避免业务损失才有此政策）。午休之后，他们继续又签了些首字母和名字，接着进行正式的最后一步，交换文件互签。Mark看见Eduardo弯下腰充满自信地快速签下名字。一签完他就抬起头，朝Mark露出微笑。

 

Mark低头看着最后那条空白的横线。  
  
他签下自己的名字，动作迅速，字迹潦草。他放下笔，然后后退一步欣赏起自己的签名。看起来没有Eduardo替他签的那么完美，但是有一种个性，绝不是平庸的替代品。

 

当他抬起头的时候，Eduardo瞪着他。

 

他看起来伤心欲绝。

 

Mark把双手插进口袋里，庆幸自己今天穿了件帽衫。

 

“呃”调解人开口道，然后清了清他的喉咙。Eduardo依然呆在那里，纹丝不动。Mark淡然地跟他对视。

 

“呃”调解人又说了一次，这次声音大了一些。“最后一步这么简单，或许你们会觉得有点奇怪。然而我跟你们保证，离婚是——”

 

“闭嘴”Eduardo说。“别说了，”他终于动了起来，猛地挺直身体。他的表情让人不忍心目睹，所以Mark没有看他。

 

他低下头去看放着文件的桌面，直到Eduardo大力关门出去他才抬起头来。  
  
无论是走廊里，电梯旁，还是停车场，都没有Eduardo等待他的身影。事实上，当Mark下去的时候Eduardo的车已经不见了。Mark从后面的口袋里掏出他的钥匙，心里庆幸着当初自己坚持要求开不同的车，然后他回家去等待Eduardo无法避免的归来。  
  
\---

不过他猜错了。他以为Eduardo会去找Etienne，去他那里平静一下心情或者至少抚慰一下自尊心。没想到，当Mark走进客厅的时候，他已经在那儿了。Mark觉得自己浑身不舒服，但是跟Eduardo的状态比起来简直微不足道。Eduardo看起来冷冰冰的，又透着股焦躁，他四处打量的模样跟周围环境格格不入，就好像从来不认识这个家似的。

 

“Wardo”Mark说。

 

“现在不行，Mark”Eduardo说道，他的声音听起来那么的陌生。

 

就这样，他身体里那股四处冲撞的气闷，那种想要证明自己、解决问题的冲动，突然通通化成了让人顿感轻松的勃然大怒。“操你妈的”Mark厉声说道，“你他妈的别想打发我。”

 

“操——”Eduardo不可置信地说，他放开椅子后背，扭过身来瞪着Mark。“你倒骂起 **我** 了？”

 

“你不想离婚”Mark愤怒地咆哮，“你从来就没想要离婚。你他妈只是没胆子做别的。”Eduardo定在那里一动不动，仿佛他在酝酿怒气准备发一场大火。“你 **总是** 怕东怕西。”说出这句话的Mark体会到一种恶毒的成就感。  
  
“对，你不知道我有多么害怕”Eduardo说道。他没有大喊大叫，反倒从喉咙里挤出一声笑来。“你知道我在害怕什么吗？”

 

“我不知道”Mark说，“我只知道你因为那份害怕让我们被这场无人想要的离婚折磨了几个月。”

  
“你错了”Eduardo说，“大错特错。我确实想要离婚。”

 

“真的么”Mark说，“你不是想逼我做出反应？”

 

“我是”Eduardo说。Mark恨他，因为Mark此时仍然想亲手掐住他脖子可是他已经进入下一阶段了，不费脑子的无常怒气已经凝结成一种疲惫的忧伤，这种忧伤Mark一直无法理解，也一直无法抵抗。“这是我唯一可以做出改变的地方。我不能再这样下去了。”

 

“你不找我谈一下”Mark不屑地说，“反倒 **这么做** 。所有这些破事，都是因为你张不开你他妈那张嘴。”让他感到嫉妒，感到寂寞，用整件事把他逼到死角；要不是Eduardo玩弄的对象是他，说不定他会对这些手段感到敬佩。

 

“Mark”Eduardo难以置信地说，“有四年时间我们不必是婚姻关系我却没有跟你离婚。其中的前三年我用来吸引你的注意力！能说的话我都跟你说尽了。”

 

“吸引我的注意力？”Mark哼了一声问道，“怎么个吸引法？”

 

“我开始动不动就亲你”Eduardo说，“牵你的手，坐沙发的时候我让你坐在我的身上，头靠在你肩膀上睡着。我 **捏** 了你好几次 **屁股** Mark，一年之内，所有认识我们的人都以为我们真的在一起了。你到底想让我直接到什么程度！”  
  
“这些都不一定代表你想要我”Mark坚持道。他四处搜刮着愤怒的理由，他想起那些律师，想起每个人的担忧，想起那个天杀的 **Etienne** 。可是他的胃开始打结，开始忽上忽下地翻腾，因为他回忆起那些碰触刚刚开始的时候，那么犹豫却又那么锲而不舍地把动作一步步升级的Eduardo。当时他以为——Eduardo向来爱跟人有肢体接触——他就以为是大家相处融洽了，Facebook也走上正轨了，所以Eduardo变得更加热情了而已。

 

“我们上过床”Eduardo淡淡地说。“我们一晚上干了三回，搂在一起睡的，起来还吃了早饭。”

 

“我们喝醉了”Mark说，他努力地忽略自己声音中的颤抖。他不知道该怎样处理这个认知，不知道该怎样面对Eduardo不但是他的人而且是五年来一直是他的人而他一点关键的便宜都没占的这个事实。

 

“如果不是我们喝醉了，我绝对不会让那件事发生”Eduardo苦涩地说，“我绝对不会在清醒状态下跟你上床，因为那样会威胁到我们的友谊，会威胁到Facebook。第二天你回到自己卧室的时候，我就明白你的意思了。”

 

Mark用力吞咽了下。Eduardo一定就是在那个时候决定放弃的。Mark不怪他——他记得那个夜晚，杯盏交错，在桌边相互依偎，直到Chris带着既着急又溺爱的眼神送他们上了出租车。Eduardo手抖打不开门，Mark就窝在他的身边用自己的手指握住他的手指引导他把钥匙插进锁里。这样之所以能成功，最大的原因大概在于Mark一碰到Eduardo，Eduardo就不笑了。Eduardo的呼吸突然凝滞，Mark把手伸进Eduardo后面的裤袋里保持身体平衡，接着Eduardo把Mark推到墙上，亲吻他，他们两人手紧紧握着钥匙。他们吻了十分钟，十五分钟，二十分钟，旁边的大门一直就那样敞开着。

 

如果大门没有打开，他们也许就不会做那件事。Mark想，只要有丝毫的障碍，他们就会停下来，因为他们没喝得 **那么** 醉。但是当Mark一边用力扯着Eduardo的头发一边开始有点疯了似的往他身上蹭的时候，Eduardo只是呻吟了一声，侧着身体把他们带进了们。然后沙发就近在眼前，所以，你们懂的。

 

然后既然他们已经做了一次，就没有理由不做第二次。Eduardo趴在Mark的身上，半个身子落在沙发之外，他们的汗慢慢变凉，这样情形下没有理由不一直亲吻，不上楼，不脱掉Eduardo的衣服，解着扣子的手指因为陌生的方向而变得笨拙。没有理由不倒在他的身上然后一直接吻接吻接吻，直到Eduardo喘着气推开Mark，找到保险套，给他扩张，然后慢慢地滑进他的身体，和他一起深入而温柔地震动，直到他们两个高潮。

 

之后，在做了两次之后，他们躺在同一张床上快要睡着——至少这种情况不是第一次，Mark一直觉得身边有Eduardo的体温很舒服——再起来分床睡就没有意义了。三个小时之后Mark爬起来上厕所，他的膀胱要爆炸了。当他回来的时候Eduardo已经醒了，他把Mark拉到身上，滑进Mark的体内，开始了又一场缓慢却无可避免的进攻。  
  
Mark睡了几个小时，睁眼的时候已是日上三竿。Eduardo已经醒了，正在看着他，清醒的程度有点吓人。没有什么不好的感觉，Eduardo只是 **看着** 他，看着还在半睡半醒的他，他只是……Eduardo而已。

 

然而他是那个已经跟Mark上过床的Eduardo，此时此刻，在散发着他们的味道的Eduardo的床单上，他在用一种Mark从没预料过的眼神看着Mark。他看着Mark的样子就好像他们马上必须 **谈话** ，就好像他有什么秘密或是令人沮丧的事情非说不可。Mark一下子慌了，他在乎的东西不多，但是他在乎Facebook，在乎他的朋友，在乎Eduardo，而那一刻他感觉自己马上就要失去这些东西了。

 

他不记得自己说了什么，只记得他开了个关于婚床和酒后一夜情的玩笑。Eduardo在他身边僵住，有一瞬间Mark担心这些玩笑已经于事无补，他们还是把一切都毁了。接着Eduardo尴尬地笑了笑，说他要去洗澡。当他躲在浴室里的时候，他喊Mark也去洗澡，所以Mark就走了，虽有愧疚但是的确松了口气。

 

然后他们一起吃了早餐，一起收拾了屋子。在用音响公放什么音乐的问题上，Eduardo还跟Mark斗嘴来着。一切都是那么的正常，然后，没错，那天晚上Mark回自己房间睡的。

如果说有段时间他们之间有点尴尬，如果说有段时间Eduardo不再碰他，也不再总是对Mark笑得一塌糊涂，那只能说，Mark以为那是你跟你最好的朋友不小心做了三次所要付出的正常代价。

 

“我没有——”Mark说。

 

“你从来都没有”Eduardo说，“你跟我结婚了五年，却一直以为我们都是为了事业。”

“你应该告诉我的！”Mark一口咬定地说，“你只要告诉我就行了啊！”

 

“是的”Eduardo说，“很明显我应该等到某天下班的时候跟你说‘亲爱的，我们的意大利面吃完了，顺便说一下，我爱你。’”

 

说完这句，他的声音戛然而止。他看起来非常震惊。Mark感到头晕目眩。他能听见自己颤抖的呼吸声。

 

“是的”他说，他的嗓音沙哑，“你真的应该告诉我。”

 

“然后”Eduardo说，“然后你会说‘那就顺路去趟超市，反正我也不喜欢意大利面’，你会直接略过那句话，假装我从来没说过。”

“只会假装一段时间”Mark说，因为Eduardo是对的。不管Eduardo选择什么时机开口，Mark都会觉得事出突然。他总是被这种事情吓到，而Eduardo又是他熟悉到以为一切都可以预料的人，这种惊吓就会更严重。他们对彼此太过了解了。

 

“过了那段时间”Eduardo说，“然后呢？”

 

Mark深吸一口气，向前迈了一步。Eduardo戒备地盯着他。“我不知道我会说什么”Mark说，“我只知道我会做什么。”

 

尽管心存戒备，Eduardo还是在Mark贴近的时候张开双臂把Mark拉到了身前。Mark亲吻他，看着他闭上眼睛，手臂牢牢地扣住Eduardo的肩膀。

 

“首先，我不会让你跟那个法国混蛋约会”过了一会儿Mark说，此时Eduardo已经把胳膊环在他的腰上，实实在在地抱着他。

 

Eduardo哼了一下，然后把额头贴在Mark的额头上说：“这个根本不是重点。”  
  
Mark认为这个他妈是很大的重点。“你要甩了他”他说，“马上。否则我叫他生不如死。”甩不甩Mark都可能会叫他生不如死，不过Eduardo不用知道这一点。

 

Eduardo，这个混蛋家伙，竟然无耻地开始笑了。

 

Mark希望自己的表情有充分地表达出自己的怨恨。对这点他深感怀疑。

 

“没关系的”Eduardo发出最后一声不优雅的哼笑声，说，“因为我办不到。我已经跟他分手了。”

 

Mark眨了眨眼睛，允许自己感到谨慎的乐观。“什么时候？”

 

Eduardo看起来有点心虚。“就在你们见过他之后。记得我有一次错过咱们的午餐吗？那天我跟他见了面，就分手了。”

 

“为什么？”Mark追问到底。

 

“在他对Facebook说出那种话之后？”Eduardo说，“而且，我没法跟一个你讨厌的人约会。”

 

“他就是个混蛋”Mark说。

 

“我就知道你不会喜欢他”Eduardo苦笑着说。

 

“你故意选了一个最能气死我的人是吗？”Mark愤愤不平地问道。

  
“是”Eduardo说，“但也不是。”

 

既然是这样，那么Mark不打算再问为什么是那个人了，因为他不 **在乎** 。Etienne可以是他妈的一名男妓，或者是他妈的丹麦王子，只要Eduardo不再接近这个人，怎么着都无所谓。“随你便”他说。

 

“他跟你很像”Eduardo开始解释，“我开始想着，人都会讨厌跟自己相似的人，结果我喜欢上了他。”Eduardo用鼻子戳Mark的鼻子。“因为他跟你很像。”

 

“如果你没有在跟他约会，那这段时间你在干什么？”

 

Eduardo尴尬了下。Mark给自己做好心里准备，然后警告说：“如果你已经找了 **其他** 的人——”

 

“不是的！”Eduardo说。他的手指在Mark的衬衣衣料上画圈圈。“我其实一直在上课，”他说，“我一直在考虑回学校读个MBA，所以我在旁听一门我要是真去了就会选的课。”

 

“哦”Mark茫然地说。他的胃还在抽搐，带着灼热不停地来回翻滚。他搞不清这个感觉是嫉妒还是欲望，所以他把指甲掐进Eduardo的胳膊以作报复。学校的事他现在不能去想，他也没有必要去想。跟Eduardo想要跟别人约会或是去外地工作或是跟他离婚比起来，这事没有那么重要，可以再等等。他叹了口气，Eduardo就对他微笑起来，有点傻傻的。  
  
几秒钟后微笑消失了，Mark皱起眉头，下意识地把身体往前蹭，想要把那个微笑找回来。

  
“我是害怕了”Eduardo说，“这点被你说对了。如果我们这次搞砸了——”

 

“那就离婚”Mark说，“结婚和离婚，我们都挺过去了。”

  
“被你这么一说”Eduardo说道，“要是我再说性爱会最终把我们分开，听起来就有点傻了。”

 

“太对了”Mark说。他扯了扯Eduardo的肩膀调整角度，好让他们的嘴唇合在一起。

  
Eduardo推开他。“但是这不能改变性爱的确有可能把我们分开的事实啊。特别是考虑到我们的运气。”

 

“我们的运气挺好的”Mark说，“我们没事的。”

 

可是这句话反倒让Eduardo改变了姿势。他的手臂滑了下去，整个人以一种绝对不舒服的姿势弯下腰。他把脸掩在Mark耳朵旁边，不像在抱着他，倒像是在支撑自己的身体。“你为什么签字了？”他问道。

 

“我没签”Mark说。

 

Eduardo的手在Mark的背上握成拳头。“不”他说，“你签了。”

 

“没有”Mark摇头说。他离开Eduardo的怀抱直视他的眼睛，那双眼睛是黯淡的，充满了困惑，还依旧透着伤痛。“昨天晚上我从律师手里拿了协议的复印件。咱俩签的文件都是不对的，调解人都没看出来。我跟你说了他就是个笨蛋。这次的离婚申请不会被接受。”

Eduardo突然从他身上挣脱开，Mark连忙死死抓住他的胳膊不放手。“你……”Eduardo处在愤怒和难过的交叉口，之所以没有发作仅是因为他还困惑着。

 

“我必须要看一下你会怎么做”Mark快速地说着。他不想为此争吵，他只是想知道一下而已。“几个月来你让我们一起遭受这件事的折磨，我必须要看一下你要是得偿所愿了会做什么。”

 

Eduardo从他身上完全挣脱开，他衬衫上最后一缕布料在Mark的指腹上划走，仿佛留下一片严重的灼伤。“你……真是”

 

“别这样”Mark说，声音尖锐，而Eduardo停下来看着他，他看起来也不好受。可是。“别这样。”

 

Eduardo重新靠过来，动作缓慢，几乎带着不情愿。他的一只手臂滑上Mark的肩膀，一只手贴在Mark帽衫的前襟上。Mark马上把Eduardo的衬衣抓了满手，让自己停靠在那里，这样Eduardo就不能再离开了。

 

“我很自私”Mark说。

 

“哦是吗？”Eduardo反讽道。

 

“是的”Mark说，“我很自私，我一直很自私。从一开始我就没想要离婚，我也从来没假装过。”

 

“然后呢？”Eduardo问他。他又变得安安静静的，他的拇指在Mark的侧腰上划着圈儿。Mark觉得他不会试图走开。

 

“如果你的反应是高兴的”Mark说，然后没能再说下去。但是Eduardo只是那样继续看着他，眼眸深沉，所以Mark强迫自己继续说完。“如果你的反应是高兴的，那等文件被驳回来的时候，我们会再签一遍正确的，那样……也挺好的。”

 

“那样也挺好的？”Eduardo用微弱的声音问道，声音里透着一点不可思议。

  
“是的”Mark没好气地说。如果Eduardo真的不想跟他在一起，他也不会想跟Eduardo保持婚姻关系。Mark放开了手里的衬衣布料，他把手滑进衬衫的下面，同时再次靠在Eduardo的身上。这样的姿势对着Eduardo喉结下面的凹陷说话是很自然的事；扭着脖子看他眼睛太不舒服了。“本来要是你想的话，我会签字的”他说，“如果你想离开的话。”

 

Eduardo停止了呼吸。Mark能听见那一瞬间吸气的声音，也能感受到Eduardo全身都静止不动了。

 

然后他呼气的同时叫道：“Mark。”几乎像是生气的样子。

 

“怎么了？”Mark戒备地说，当Eduardo想要托起他的头的时候他挣扎了一下。但是他们没有说话而是接吻了，Mark愿意为此忍受不舒服的姿势。

 

但是他们越亲越久，最终更方便的选择是稍微倒退一小步，歪着头，稍稍张开嘴，当Eduardo把带着凉意的手顺着后背滑进他的帽衫和T恤下面的时候小心地保持不动。

 

“你不用证明那种事的”Eduardo许久许久以后才说道。Mark差点以为他们今天的谈话已经结束了。“我知道你在乎我。”

 

Mark发出不屑的声音，但是下一个亲吻将其吞没，听起来倒像是一声呻吟。“我还以为整件事的根源就在于你觉得我 **不** 在乎你呢。”

 

“不对”Eduardo说。“这件事的根源在于我以为你不爱我。我一直都知道你在乎我。”

 

“一直么？”Mark语带嘲讽地说。

 

“你根本不善于隐藏”Eduardo说，“你在乎我，你在乎我的快乐。但是你不知道自己爱着我，所以这点很难分辨出来。”

 

“这些不是一回事吗”Mark说着将手指滑进Eduardo那松垮的领带结下面，把它往下拉，往下拉，终于拉掉了。“在乎和爱，两者相互包含。”

“对大多数人来说呢”Eduardo说，“大概是这样子。但是我觉得对你来说这两者不一定直接相关。”

 

“你知道吗”Mark说，然后摇摇晃晃地后退把他们拉向沙发。“到现在为止，实际上你对我说的话要么是侮辱要么就是大吼大叫。”

 

“我们结婚了，还记得么？”Eduardo说，“每个人都说结婚时间长了就会变得只剩这两样。”

 

“闻所未闻”Mark表示抗议，然后更加用力勾住Eduardo的肩膀。

 

“不”Eduardo说着挣脱开，还对Mark皱起眉头。“这次我们不能再在沙发上做爱了。”

 

“永远？”Mark好奇地问道。他跟着Eduardo走向楼梯。牵手很蠢，但是Eduardo才不管。Mark的手指在Eduardo的掌心里微微地抽动。

 

“唔”Eduardo说，“只是重来的第一次不行。”

Mark哼哼了一声，然后把手从Eduardo的手里抽出来，这样他就能一边上楼梯一边把帽衫脱掉。

 

“不能养成那个习惯”Eduardo继续说着，Mark不搭腔他也很满足。

 

“随你便”Mark说，然后在Eduardo在两扇门之间犹豫的时候把他推进他自己卧室的大门。如果非要在两个房间中选个主卧，那就一定要选Eduardo的。“反正大家肯定都以为我们在房子每个角落都做过。”

 

“好吧”Eduardo说道，他动摇了。“但是书房不行，我是在那儿工作的。”  
  
\---  
  
“我们要复婚了”Eduardo很久以后说道。他已经熬过了特别困的阶段，Mark差点把他的魂从老二里吸出来之后他就进入了那种特烦人的清醒状态。

 

“我们不能复婚，因为我们从来没离过婚”Mark心不在焉地提醒他。他没有进入特烦人的清醒状态，现在他正忙着把Eduardo的四肢推回到床的另一边去。每次他好不容易挪开，Eduardo马上又蹭回来。Mark有点怀疑结婚这个事可能还是行不通。

 

“别犯熊，抱一下你死不了的”Eduardo说完不依不饶地抱紧。“不过我是认真的，这次我们要好好举行仪式，还要有宴会，两样你都得参加。”

 

“不参加你咬我啊”Mark说道。但是连他自己都能听出其中缺乏可信度。

 

Eduardo笑了，大概是作为奖励，他任凭Mark把他往左边挤开了一点。终于，Mark重新占领了那半个枕头，他把脑袋往上一埋，假装听不见Eduardo正给他们认识的每个人疯狂地发短信。  
  
尾声

 

“我觉得”Eduardo说着握住Mark的前襟将他拉到身前，“如果第一次我们就穿礼服结婚的话，我们不会浪费那五年时间。”

 

“你会直接把我推到？”Mark猜测道，同时看着Eduardo的手指依次解开外套以及下面衬衣上的扣子。当Eduardo解开领结的时候，他脖子周围的束缚终于消失无踪。与此同时，那些手指滑过Mark的脖子，Mark禁不住地颤抖。

 

“我说的是你”Eduardo低头看着Mark紧抓着他衬衫的手指，无辜地说道。Mark不悦地眯起眼睛，Eduardo亲了亲他好让自己不笑出来。

 

这场仪式的规模超级庞大。Mark曾一度试图让仪式保持在小规模，但是Chris说服了Eduardo，他认为让每个人以及每个人的七大姑八大姨都来参加他们这场公开得不能再公开的婚礼是对全世界同性恋人士的某种 **责任** 。最终客人的名单上大概有两千人。

 

“六百人”Eduardo说。

 

“这就是咱俩谁也不想迈出那扇门的原因”Mark说。因为即便只有六百人，问题的重点依然没有改变，那就是：他俩全都在自己的婚礼上怯场了，而这都是Chris的错。

 

“Chris说……”Dustin的脑袋从连接侧廊的那扇门后钻出来。为了确保他们不会落跑私奔，他一直像个门卫一样在那里站岗来着。如果他们真的跑了，Chris一定会杀了他们。或者可能会哭。

 

Sean守着他们背后的那扇门，这样他们只有向前的一条路可走。Mark本以为Sean会跟他们同流合污，谁想到Mark只朝他走了一步，他就举起双手开始滔滔不绝地念叨他是如何在他俩身上以及他俩的婚姻上投入了大量的时间和感情，他还说如果看不到他俩真正地结婚 **他会** 哭的。

 

Mark几乎确信至少他，是在开玩笑。

  
“Chirs可以去死了。”Mark说。

 

“嗯，知道了，我们得登台了”Eduardo用声音盖过Mark，结尾还叹了口气。

 

“不是的，事实上”Dustin微笑着说，“Chris说了，这场婚礼想传达的意思已经传达出去了，真的，而且连他都开始同情你们了。他说你们可以跑路了，他和Sean会代替你们结婚。”

 

就这样Mark和Eduardo的世纪婚礼变成了Sean和Chris的世纪婚礼。宣传效果翻了三倍。Mark打死也不相信Chris的计划不是一开始就是这样。

 

直到他和Eduardo坐上了开往旧金山市中心的豪华轿车他们才意识到自己不知道要去哪里。  
  
“我们还是要有个仪式”Eduardo固执地说。

 

“拉斯维加斯？”Mark提出建议，因为如果Eduardo想要显摆的话……  
  
“你的笑话很好笑”Eduardo干巴巴地说，“不行。”

 

“那去哪儿？”Mark说，但是Eduardo也没有主意。

 

他能想出的最好建议就是去波士顿，而Mark最终同意这个计划听起来不错。可是当他们赶到机场的时候，下一趟飞机要在四个小时之后，他们刚刚错过了一趟航班，所以——

 

“我一直想去新加坡来着”Eduardo说。

 

“我从来没去过巴西”Mark补充道。

 

在飞机上，Mark试图在灯光转暗大家睡觉的时候把手伸到Eduardo的裤子里，但是Eduardo扒掉了他的手，让他做出保证坚持到新婚之夜。

 

这就意味着，等他们住进圣保罗市中心一间顶层套房的时候，他们已经把礼服穿了三十六个小时以上，除了困得要昏过去，还累得要昏过去。Mark想要睡觉的欲望几乎跟在新婚之夜与Eduardo做爱的欲望一样强烈。

 

几乎是。

 

他把Eduardo拉进屋里，此前一进房间Eduardo就被阳台吸引了过去。那个阳台俯瞰着整个城市，那里充斥着耀眼的灯光和喧哗的音乐，雾气弥漫，远方传来成千上万种声音，几乎句句可闻。而其中没有任何人知道或是在乎Mark和Eduardo在这里。

 

“这比公开的仪式强太多了”Eduardo一边说一边任由Mark脱掉他们的外套然后把他们拽向床的方向。

 

“我懂”Mark发自肺腑地说。他很高兴Eduardo已经意识到他们不需要那种仪式。当他们毫无优雅地向后倒在床上的时候，Mark亲了亲Eduardo张着的嘴。

 

“Mark”Eduardo说着撑起四肢趴伏在Mark的上方，笑着低头看他。

 

“干嘛？”Mark说。Eduardo看起来太蠢了，他拒绝笑回去。

 

“我们结婚了”Eduardo说。

 

“我知道”Mark翻着白眼说，“提醒你一下以防你忘了，我们已经结婚有一段时间了。”

“不是的，Mark”Eduardo说着让自己身体缓缓压在Mark的身上。Mark的呼吸变得凝滞。“我的意思是我们真的结婚了。”

 

“是的”Mark说，因为Eduardo坚持不吻他而只是用鼻子在他脸颊上蹭来蹭去的样子而禁不住感到好笑。“我们真的结婚了”

  
_“稳固婚姻的不是锁链，而是丝绦，是那些在岁月中将人们缝合在一起的细小的千丝万缕。”_ _– Simone Signoret_

 

【完】


End file.
